Wizards, Daemons, and Thieves
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Mozenrath struggles to get home. Jason fights with daemons. And something of their past comes up that Jason questions. Will these brothers be reunited or is Mirage sticking her nose in and keeping them apart? And will Aladdin save them or leave them to their doom as he discovers something that could change all he knows?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is a sneak peek at my second Moze and Jason story! And some of you will wonder why I'm teasing you with this...because i can mwahahaha! Okay evil laugh over. Not sure when I'll get to the next part but this is the first of it! As to Jason meeting a girl...he will just way later in this story! He will age a bit first right now he's thirteen but he will get older. Work in progress!**

**Don't own anyone but my Jason! **

* * *

><p>Prologue: Nightmares<p>

"_Moze?" I called, but no answer. I really didn't expect one. I walked the empty halls alone and as I did an eerie feeling washed over me as if I was being watched. I went towards my room in the dark and as I did I heard a sound coming from my brother's room. I paused and waited to hear it again. The sound of something hitting the floor came again and I turned with a smile. It was him!_

"_Moze? Xerxes?" I said and I ran over to the door. I pushed it open. "Moze are you…." I paused upon seeing no one there. "…here?" I sighed heavily. Once again I had let my hope build up for nothing. The room was as he had left it, spell books and scrolls here and there. His bed made and tidy, something I never did. I felt something on the back of my neck and I felt the hair rise up. Pivoting slowly, I turned to look behind me. I sighed with relief…nothing. Shaking my head I started for the door. Just being paranoid I guess. _

_I shut Moze's door and then went to my room. With a yawn I shut my door and sat on the edge of my bed. I missed Moze, I concluded, that's why I keep thinking he's there. I slipped my boots off and then flopped back on my bed with a sigh. I lay there with my eyes closed, wondering where my brother was now. As I was almost asleep, a scratching noise had me sitting up, eyes wide. Looking around wildly, I didn't see anything so I relaxed. All the sudden I heard it again only closer. It sounded like it was outside my door. I stood shakily as the scratching started upon my door. I bit my lip, afraid and walked cautiously to my door. _

"_Destane?" I said with a frown. "Are you trying to get on my nerves?" That stupid mamluk, why won't he leave me alone! "Go away!" I shouted irritably, but the scratching grew louder. Unable to stand it anymore I flung my door open, only to stumble back in fear. A devil-like creature stood in the doorway of my room. It was black and red skinned almost as if it were made of hot lava that was just starting to cool. Its eyes were a bright yellow and seemed to glue me in my spot. I couldn't move, couldn't look away. It smiled at me and I whimpered slightly, wishing I could move. Two small curved horns rested on the top of its head and a forked tail swung behind it. _

"_Wh-wh-who-what are you?" I finally managed to stutter. It grinned wider and I saw that it had fangs that were wolf-like. Gritting my teeth I rose my hand up, letting it glow blue. "Get out of here!"_

"_Hello, little lord of the sands." It purred and then it took a step forward. I took one back. "Are you the one in charge?" It asked, ignoring my question. I let my hands glow more and it cocked its head to one side and then quicker than I could register it slammed into me, knocking me into a wall. I slid down and it came forward some more, trapping me along the wall. I closed my eyes, dizzy, as it reached out to touch me. I gritted my teeth as it grasped my chin and it laughed, causing my eyes to fly open. _

"_Don't you want to play a game?" It asked and I tried to shake my head. "Oh, yes you do, I think you'll enjoy it. I know I will little one." I whimpered as it stroked the side of my face with its long black claws. "The rules are simple. If you can get away, I'll let you leave. But if I catch you…I win and you belong to me." I shivered as it let go of me. "I give you to the count of three." It said as I edged to the door. "One…" I got out the door. "Two…" I was running down the hall. "…Three." _

"No!" I sat up breathing heavily, sweat pouring down my face. It had seemed so real. Trembling and feeling sick to my stomach, I lifted my shaky hands to my face. I started to sob as soon as I had covered my face. I wish Moze was here. Damn you, Aladdin! I pounded a fist into the bed. It had been a month since the hero and his stupid genie had sent my brother away in a ballooned cage. Moze still hadn't returned. As I was sobbing, I heard something suddenly at the foot of my bed. Uncovering my face slowly, I gasped and my eyes widened at the sight at the end of my bed. The daemon was standing at the end of my bed. It can't be real! It was just a dream! But I suddenly realized with a sense of dread that it was all too real.

"N-n-no!" I stuttered backing into the corner of my bed, drawing my knees up. It smiled at me and then crouched as if to pounce.

"I win little lord." It said and I didn't have time to scream nor blast it off as it jumped.

xxx

"No!" Mozenrath jerked awake and sat up abruptly peering around the ballooned cage in fright. Xerxes had heard him scream, and was now flying worriedly about his master's head. The sorcerer pushed a pale hand through his pitch-black curls letting the wind dry the sweat that had made it cling to his forehead. The dream had seemed real, too real in fact. He frowned worriedly, what if…No! Mozenrath shook his head, that's not possible. Mozenrath frowned in thought. Surely the street-rat wouldn't have let his brother go back to the Citadel alone. Would he? Jason probably had pitched a fit at the hero for launching his older brother into the sky and had more than likely threatened him. Ha, Mozenrath smirked, the street-rat probably felt awful after doing it. Serves him right. He started to stroke Xerxes, who had been twittering nervously about his head still. The eel gurgled and was soon back to sleep before Mozenrath knew it.

But Mozenrath couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was going on he could feel it. He only hoped that his dream had only been that…a dream. If not, then he only hoped that Jason wasn't anywhere near the Citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you like this! I will continue it someday!~~DisneyGrl92~<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, here is a chapter that ya'll been asking for! Updates may not be for a while though. **

**PirateLover: I know you've been waiting for this! So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Azazel and Jason!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I screamed louder as he leaned down to sink his teeth into my neck painfully again. He took as much as he wanted and then let go. I sank to my knees, clutching at my neck as the daemon went towards the door. Tears of pain came to my eyes, but I knew better than to openly say that it hurt. He'd make it hurt worse if I did that.

"Clean that up." was all he said as he slammed the door shut. Glaring at the door, I cleaned the wound on my neck, stopping the blood from flowing. He did this every other day, but every time it hurt worse and worse. As I finally got the blood to stop, I winced at my reflection.

A young boy of about thirteen looked back at me. His dark eyes searched mine for an answer to something I didn't know. Who was I? My hair usually chin length was now shorter, but I had bangs that hung down in front of my face. The same pale skin but it was slightly tanned from being in the sun and on my wrists…were a pair of black cuffs. I frowned at the mirror. I felt like that infernal genie! But where his were more a decoration than anything, mine stopped me from using my magic and it told Azazel that I belonged to him. I frowned and sat on the cold marble floor and glared in thought. I had to get out of here.

Then it hit me. "The library." It was the only thing that could possibly help me. But if I was going to do it, it would have to be tonight. With a sigh, I stood and straightened my clothes. It was time to fool my 'master'. Now with a firm resolve, I headed out the door. I **was **getting out.

Later, I sat in what was once **my **throne room. I was sitting by the throne, that filthy daemon lounging across it. He had remodeled the entire Citadel to his liking and my displeasure. The once dark colored walls were now a bright golden hue. The floors were now a white and there were hardly any black or navy. To me, it reminded me of Agrabah and its white walls. Disgust flickered across my face that this thought.

"Come here, little one." Lord Azazel beckoned and I came over to him, head lowered. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "What do you suppose I do with you today?" I didn't answer, as was the correct thing to do. Though I had hated doing what he asked, I had to play the fool so he would not become suspicious. He seemed to ponder something and then he took a fingernail and slowly went down the side of my face. I set my teeth as I felt a thin line of blood appear and he swiped a finger along it. Then he took the finger and sucked the blood off. I was used to it by then to not be bothered entirely by it. But no matter how much I was used to it, it made me sick to my stomach still. He told me he needed my blood to survive and retain his power. It was like what Moze would've done to Aladdin's genie in the crystal of Ix. He would've taken the magic little by little. Azazel was taking my life little by little.

"I know, why don't we visit some friends hm?" again I didn't answer, it was customary not too. But I couldn't contain my curiosity when he said this.

"Friends, my lord?" I asked and he nodded. A sick feeling entered my stomach then.

"Yes, I think we should go and visit a neighboring kingdom, let them know we're friendly." I frowned at the ground; this was just part of the humiliation he was putting me through_. _Showing me off. I gritted my teeth.

_I'll kill him yet! I will not be paraded around like a prized animal! _Lord Azazel looked out the window of the Citadel and mused in thought.

"What is that city called?" he asked me, pointing towards the barely visible golden topped domes of Agrabah.

_Dammit! I will definitely not be humiliated in front of that street rat!_

"Agrabah." I replied and he thankfully he didn't see the way I almost hesitated. He must not know that I am familiar with those people or he'd humiliate me for sure.

"Agrabah, hm. Interesting name." he snapped his fingers and two small little daemons appeared. Both were black with small bodies and large heads, glowing red eyes and long ears.

"Air daemons?" I blurted and he smirked in my direction his eyes shimmering with amusement.

"That's correct." He smiled at me again before continuing to speak to the small daemon. "Take a letter to Agrabah stating my interest in joining a hand of friendship. Tell them the new Lord of the Black Sands is awaiting their answer." They bowed and left the room. Azazel never looked at me but I knew better than to stand there. I went over and kneeled at his feet, I'd probably get hit if I didn't.

Presently I felt him touch the top of my head and he grasped it making me look up at him. He examined my face trying to read my expression. Over the eight months that Azazel had taken over I had learned to keep my face blank. He seemed satisfied that there was nothing to hide so he let go. I was safe…for now. but I couldn't let it get to my head, there were still many hours before midnight.

"You may go now." He said and I turned to stand and was about to walk off when he called out. "Oh, by the way, you will be accompanying me to the city of Agrabah." I tried not to wince as he spoke. "There will be no reason to leave you here…after all you are my favorite." I gritted my teeth, trying to compose myself and hold back a retort that was threatening to burst out.

"Yes, my lord." I said with a bow and I went out of the room. I was careful not let my emotion slip as I finally made it to my 'new' room. Well new wasn't exactly the right word. It wasn't my old room, but it was a room I was familiar with. It had been the broom closet when Moze had been in charge, but now it was my room. I slipped into the small room and shut the door. As soon as I did I felt the anger set in. _Will I ever get peace! It's bad enough that the Citadel was taken over, remodeled and me being what I am, but now this? If Aladdin finds out what I've become… If Moze did…_

I sat with my knees drawn up to my chest. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I haven't a long nights sleep in almost a month. It was time to put my plan into action. For now I had to wait until midnight. I was not going to Agrabah if I could help it. Ever. Aladdin wouldn't help me even if I did go to him for help. Not that I would. Seven months ago, he had tried to come and speak to me and I had blasted him and his stupid goody companions halfway across the desert. I could still remember the look on his face when I had rejected his offer…

_A loud booming knock came from the doors and I growled in frustration. Tossing a scroll across the library floor I strode towards the large wooden doors and motioned at the mamluks. They opened it and there, much to my annoyance, were Aladdin and his gang of morons. He even had that princess of his with him. For a moment I stood in slight shock and then I quickly recovered. _

"_What do __**you **__want?" I asked in a sneer and Aladdin frowned at my obvious likeness to Moze. _

"_Don't be that way, Jason." He started and I scowled as he tried to step closer to me. "We've just come to check on you."_

"_Heh, heh, yeah and it looks like he's great. So can we go now, Al?" The parrot squawked in terror and I almost grinned at him. The others sent him dirty looks for being a coward and he flinched. _

"_Yes, Aladdin as you're petrified parrot here clearly states, I'm fine. Now get off my property before I kick you off." I warned and Aladdin rolled his eyes. _

"_Jason, face it. Moze isn't coming back anytime soon." I stiffened and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I stared at his arm. "You need help. Come back with us."_

"_I don't want your pity." I hissed savagely, shoving his hand off me. He let his arm fall limply to his side, shocked by my reaction. "Just go away!" Angry tears blurred my vision momentarily and I quickly blinked them away. _

"_Kid, we're just trying to help." The genie tried and I clenched my fists. _

"_Well don't! I told you before I don't want your help! Now go!" My hands glowed blue. _

"_We're just trying to help, stop pushing us away!" Princess Jasmine shouted, her beautiful face frowning with anger and it made me just a little guilty. Only a little. _

"_Jason, look Moze told me to keep an eye on you." Aladdin said and I looked up at him. _

"_He did?" I asked quietly, not sure if I believed him or not. _

"_Yeah." He said with sudden enthusiasm. "He wouldn't want you to be alone."_

"_But I am." I said with a frown. "And I have a job."_

"_Jason, you don't have to stay here."_

"_It's my home! Now leave!"_

"_Now, let's not be, um, rash kid." The genie stuttered as I advanced upon them, thoroughly ticked. They started going back, but Aladdin stepped forward._

"_Stop it, Jason." he said getting in my way. "Grab him, Genie." The djinn attempted to touch me and I snapped._

"_Don't touch me!" I shrieked and I backed up from them. "Get away from me!" _

"_Jason, calm down."_

"_Go away!" I shouted._

"_Not until I help you." Aladdin stated and I suddenly got an idea. A sinister smile spread slowly across my face._

"_Then allow me to show you the way out!"I blasted them with my magic and screaming they all went spiraling across the sky. Grinning in triumph, I turned and went back inside. Only later did I learn what a mistake that was._

Later that evening, I set out to scourge the library. I slid down the darkened hall the only light was from the torches on the wall. Now, I wasn't that afraid of the dark, but Azazel…that was different. If he got a hold of me before I could even get my hands on a book, then this whole mission would be for nothing. And I wasn't about to be paraded around by Azazel right in front of my enemy. I'd be the laughing stock of Agrabah and I was not about to let that happen.

A low hiss came from up the hall and I froze. One of the many daemon servants that Azazel had was patrolling the halls. I jumped behind a pillar as some passed, laughing at something in their odd language. These were catlike creatures with long purple ears and they floated a foot off the ground. As soon as they were gone I ran out of my hiding spot. I was skinnier than I used to be and could fit into tight spaces easier, Azazel often punished me by not giving me food if I disobeyed him and I had almost gotten used to not eating regularly. But that doesn't mean that I never get hunger pains.

I made it to the large wooden doors and sighed. So many memories came from this room, but I quickly shook them off. I had a job to do.

I slipped into the library and closed the door as quietly as I could manage. Now the problem was finding the right books. Destane had collected thousands upon thousands of volumes over the years that he was in charge and they covered all the shelves and some even were in piles on the floor, because they didn't fit on the shelves. I went to the large volumes on the bottom shelf determined to find the answer to my problems. But nothing was coming up all I could find was things that I already knew. Spells and incantations that were…babyish, trivial things that I already knew and didn't need. Not that I could do them anyhow. This thought spurred me on and I dug faster. I had to get my magic back.

Carelessly I tossed a heavy book across the room in frustration and paused as it slammed loudly against the wall. Frozen in silence, I looked at the door nervously. I heard something outside the room and I leapt from my spot on the floor. Running across the room I started to franticly search for a hiding spot. I found a familiar looking crevice that was hidden just behind the old oak desk. I crawled in and a memory came to me.

"_Stay here, I'll be right back!" My brother pushed me into the room. I clutched at his arm. _

"_Boy, get in here!"Destane snarled angrily from up the hall. _

"_Don't leave!" I wailed as our master's footsteps came closer and Moze shoved me away with a frantic look at the door. _

"_Hush. I'll be right back."_

"_Promise?" Moze hesitated and then gave a nod. _

"_I promise." He left shutting the library door behind him. After that I heard several shouts and cries of pain all of which came from Moze I was sure. The door handle turned and I took off and crawled under the oak desk. Whimpering I hid as far back as I could. Destane threw open the door and came storming in. _

"_Where are you hiding him, Mozenrath? Where is that little brat?" he stormed around the room and I flinched as he drew near. "Where is that sniveling brat?" Mozenrath came in looking worse for wear and he looked around with a slight frown before a knowing smirk appeared on his face. _

"_He's where you can't get him anymore, Destane. Face it you're washed up old man."_

"_How dare you, you impudent boy! I'll teach you!" Destane lashed out at Moze and they disappeared out the door. Crashes and screams of pain came from upstairs and then suddenly it fell silent. For a long time I didn't hear anything and I came out from under the desk. Slowly I went out the door and cautiously went up the stairs dreading what I would see. I got up towards the lab and saw smoke coming from inside. Slowly I entered the room. Debris of the lab floated through the air and I didn't see any sign of Moze or Destane. Fear crept into me and I glanced around nervously._

_I jumped and let out a scream as something touched my shoulder and whirled around in fear. I instinctively shut my eyes and flinched, fearing a hit. Something gripped me and rubbed my arms soothing then, stopping my scream of fright._

"_Easy."Moze said quietly and I opened my eyes to peer at him. He was battle worn but he gave me a reassuring smile. _

"_I was scared." I said quietly and he just looked over my head. _

"_There was nothing to worry about." He stated walking away from me. "I told you I knew what I was doing." I frowned and turned to see what he was doing. _

"_Moze?" I asked, looking at the charred remains of the lab._

"_What?" came the sharp reply. His head was lowered and he was examining something on his wrist. _

"_Is he really gone?"_

"_Yes." He replied after a long pause and I watched as he pulled the gauntlet tighter on his wrist. "Our time is now."_

"_Time is now. Time is now." Xerxes chanted curling around my shoulders as I smiled. "Time now." We were finally free. _

"_Moze?" he sighed._

"_What is it now?"_

"_Can we eat now? I'm starving."_

"_Fine."_

"_Eat! Eat!" Xerxes chirped flipping about our heads. A smile played at Moze's mouth. He was happy too._

I shook my head out of the memory and frowned at the daemons that entered the room. I had been around them long enough to pick up some of what they say. They were hissed amongst themselves.

"…nothing."

"…Book…no…human." I froze. If he smelt me then he would come running to Azazel, then he'd really be pissed. I wasn't supposed to be out of my room unless he wanted me to be. I had to get out now. I had approximately twenty minutes to get what I need and get out before he found me. They looked around once and then left.

As if I was on fire, I tore out from under the desk and started gathering as many books as I could carry. As soon as I got an armful of the books I hoped I needed, I took off down the hall and up towards Moze's bedroom. I had specifically asked that the room remain untouched. He had readily agreed as long as I did what he said. This was among other things that would be destroyed if this plan failed. I made it to Moze's room and slammed the door shut as one of the daemons found me. I locked the door then. praying to Allah that it would keep them at bay.

I sat crossed legged in the middle of Moze's floor and I started flipping pages of the first book as fast as possible skimming and skimming over words, as I tried not to let my fear overcome me. I could not fail this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

"Come out, come out little wizard and I promise not to harm you." Cooed the voice from outside the black wooden door. I frowned and went back to flipping through the volumes in my brother's floor.

"It's got to be here. It's got to be here." I muttered to myself trying to ignore the silky smooth voice that was on the other side of the door. I had taken as many books as I could carry and ran with them towards Moze's room.

"Please open the door little one? I won't harm you…." I frowned and gritted my teeth. As if that would make me come out.

"Yeah right." I muttered and then I jumped when the daemon slammed his fists into the door.

"ALRIGHT PLAY TIME'S OVER!" he screeched louder his voice making the room shake. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW SO I CAN WRING YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK!"

"As if." I muttered, scowling at the door. I knew he wouldn't kill me, break a few bones maybe…. I tensed as the door creaked but as I had discovered with relief the daemon could not get through a locked door. And luckier for me was the fact that the doors were so sturdy around here. But even so, I flipped faster trying to find a way to be rid myself of this creature. Boom! I looked up in alarm to see the ceiling start to crack.

"Dammit." I muttered and gathered the remaining book. I fled towards my brother's washroom and slammed the door shut there as well. I locked it and even blocked it off with a cabinet, but I knew that it was futile. He'd get in and then I'd get it. I set the book on the sink in front of my brother's wide mirror and started madly flipping. Skimming over incantations, curses, magical objects and assortment of other things and then I saw it.

_The Daemonic Binding Spell._

Smirking with triumph I almost gave a loud sigh of relief. I had to get rid of that thing. Ripping the page out, Moze forgive me, I tucked it into my sleeve as far as I could get it. He couldn't find it! I can't let him see it!

Crash! I jumped as I heard the ceiling in my brother's room collapse and I gritted my teeth. Azazel roared with frustration and I glared with hatred at the door.

"COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" he snarled and angrily I stood.

"Hell no!" I shouted back with a little bravado. I heard him growl and then he suddenly chuckled.

"Do you really think you can get away from me? Hm?" His voice was deadly quiet and it set my teeth on edge. "In case you hadn't realized my little friend…I OWN YOU!" I let out a scream as pain shot up my right arm and I pushed back my sleeve to see the burning red insignia tattooed from my wrist to the inside of my elbow. The blinding hot pain slowly subsided and I clutched at the sink of support. Once my pain subsided I pushed off the sink and sighed internally. _Was I going to die if I got rid of Azazel since we are bonded? _I wasn't sure.

Suddenly I stiffened. It was quiet, too quiet. I looked at the door and then the ceiling to see if maybe I had missed something but did not see anything out of the ordinary. Then I heard the scratching. The sound filled me with dread and very slowly and warily I backed from the door. The door suddenly slammed open and I flew back into the wall. He had done it! He had gotten past that lock!

Groaning, I stood and made a dizzy run for it. Something suddenly slammed into my side and I found myself sliding into Moze's potion cabinet. My head smashed into the shelf as well as my back into another. Glass and dust filled the air and warm blood trickled down my head as I tried to regain my senses. Glass crunched under me as I moved and I moaned as my head spun as pain from my various cuts were becoming increasingly harder to ignore. The smell of blood was almost gagging me and with it running down my face, I was ready to pass out.

I screeched as something grabbed a handful of my hair and lifted me partway off the ground. I tried to pull my hair out of Azazel's grip but my bloody hands slipped off and he only tightened his grip. Then he jerked my head back into the cabinet's remaining shelf and glared down at my now exposed throat. And I found myself gazing up at him. His once yellow eyes were now a dark blue and his skin was golden tan. The horns were no longer visible and his tail was gone as well. He had no hair expect around his mouth and it ended in a pointed beard upon his chin. He was much easier to look at in human form and less beastly as he had been before.

"Now see what you've gone and done." He chided and I tried to get my balance on the slippery floor. "What a mess!" I gritted my teeth and he let go, sending me crashing to the floor. I coughed as dust flew in the air and then winced with pain as Azazel pulled me up from the floor again, by the upper arm.

"Tsk, tsk, you are a naughty boy." He scolded and I ignored him as I could suddenly feel the thousands of cuts and shards of glass that were in my arms. "Let that be a lesson to you." he indicated my now bloody and cut up arm. When I didn't respond he whirled me around and lifted me by the front of my robes.

"Listen, boy, you may think you can be rid of me-" I gasped as he slowly pulled the paper I had carefully hidden up my sleeve out and waved it in my face. "-but you can't." And then I watched in horror as my only hope was burnt to ashes. I watched as the small flecks of ash fell to the ground in spirals and then felt Azazel tickle me under the chin. I looked up at him then. "You belong to me. You are nothing but property." I spat in his face then with a snarl he tossed me into the floor. "You are going to pay for that, brat!" He hissed and I only glared at him from the floor. He may own me but he can never make me bend to his will. Never. I twitched nervously as he made a whip appear in a puff of black smoke.

"I do not tolerate disobedient slaves. And you are no exception." I gazed up at him with as much contempt as I could muster. "Now get up."

"No." I stated simply despite having a large headache. Slowly he paused what he was doing to address me.

"What did you just say to me?" I gritted my teeth as he turned and fixed me with a murderous look, his eyes blazing. "Did you just tell me no?"

"I believe I did." I replied coolly and he grabbed a hold of me and slammed me into the wall, my head smacking it. I saw stars for a moment before something tightened around my throat.

"You dare to say no to me!" I tried to breathe as he squeezed my throat and then he started toting me out of the room. "You are going to regret ever saying that to me!" But with every lash of the whip that I got in the dudgeon that night didn't change my mind at all. I was more determined to get away. I had too.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review and tell me what ya think!<strong>

**DisneyGrl92**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, no I haven't forgotten this story. I've just keep getting writer's block. I know what I want to happen it's just getting there. So don't expect a chap very soon, unless it just comes to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_The yellow moon shone through the dark black clouds. A young boy of about nine years old stood outside the dark looking towers of the Citadel, his black curls blowing in the wind. In his arms, was a little boy barely the age of one with black hair sticking up in odd directions. A small cry came from him and the nine year old adjusted his hold on the baby. _

"_Shh now." He murmured and the baby clutched at his vest with a chubby hand. A swirl of dark magic came in front of them suddenly and the nine year old stumbled back with the baby. A tall man with a long brown beard and hair appeared in robes of dark blue and gold._

"_Come. You're late." Their new master led the way into the darkened Citadel and Mozenrath held the baby closer for comfort as he went inside. They were immediately shown a small room that was cockroach infested. Mozenrath, first thing, made sure it was bug-less before allowing his baby brother to touch the floor. _

…_oOo…_

_Mozenrath scowled as the small hand found its way back onto the table trying to find something within its reach. _

"_Stop that." he hissed as the hand found a scroll. Before he could grab it, the scroll hit the floor with a clack. Sighing loudly, Mozenrath leaned over and glowed at the smaller boy under the table. "Gimme that back."Mozenrath held his hand out and Jason grinned widely in his babyish fashion. _

"_Mine!" Now Mozenrath scowled deeper. That was a new word his little brother had learned. "Mine!" The other week it had been 'Pwease.' _

"_Shut up and give that here!" The small boy scrunched up his face then and Mozenrath panicked as Jason began to cry. "Okay, okay don't do that! Here!" Mozenrath handed the red faced boy a small ball. Instantly the tears went away and grinning broadly the boy grabbed the shiny purple ball and waddled out from under the table with it. Sighing with relief Mozenrath went under the table to lift up the scroll._

"_He isn't a distraction is he, boy?" Destane snapped and Mozenrath's head hit the table before he scrambled up from the floor with wide eyes._

"_No-no sir! Honest!" Mozenrath stood and eyed his brother who was happily playing with the ball. _

"_See that he does not." Destane warned and Mozenrath nodded rapidly. "I can think of plenty of things that a little boy like that would be useful for, remember that."_

"_He won't do anything. He'll be good." Mozenrath murmured in a monotone and Destane whirled around. _

"_Get back to your studies."_

"_Yes, master."_

…_oOo…_

"_Again!" Jason hollered and Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "Mo again!" He was pointing to the book shelf where Mozenrath had just successfully cast a spell to make the books reshelf themselves. _

"_Shut up and I'll do it!" Mozenrath snapped. "And stop calling me Mo."_

"_Mo?" Mozenrath sighed knowing that if he didn't answer then the name calling would continue. _

"_What?"_

"_Come home…" Mozenrath frowned. _

"_What?" He repeated. Something wasn't right…_

"_Come home…Where are you?"The scene changed and a thirteen year old Jason was sitting in the floor of what looked like a closet. His clothes were different and his face was slightly sunken in, dark circles were under his eyes and his hair was shorter. _

"_Mozenrath…Where are you? Come home, I need you. I can't do this on my own. Please?" The voice became more desperate. "Moze! Moze! Help me!" Something that looked devil like came up behind his brother and then Jason's screams of pain and help became louder and louder. "Help me! Mozenrath! Help me!"_

Mozenrath's eyes shot open and a yell. His chest heaved rapidly sweat pouring of his hair and down his face and neck. Once he calmed down he noted several things at once. The first thing that puzzled him was that he was in a hut the second thing was that he was completely alone. Xerxes was nowhere to be found. Mozenrath sat up slowly and glanced about the room in a slight panic. It was a bare little shack hardly anything in it but a few shelves, a low fire place and the bed he was on.

_How did I get here?_

Then it came to him. The blinding sun, the feeling of death, the constant struggle to keep alive, the escape from the cage, the oasis, long weary walk…. Mozenrath heard something from outside the hut and a small slim creature flew in. instantly its mixed matched eyes found what it was seeking.

"Master!" Xerxes flew into the necromancer's chest, burrowing his face into the pale skin. "Master awake!"

"Yes, Xerxes. I'm alright." The eel sniffed him making sure and then pulled back a little.

"Master, eat." He flew out the door before Mozenrath could ask where they were. Seconds later the eel returned followed by a young woman with long blonde hair. The woman's green eyes gazed at the floor as she set a tray of fruit and bread into the sorcerer's lap.

"I am sorry for the lack of food my Lord." The woman spoke softly and Mozenrath found himself wanting to tell her it was alright.

"It…is enough." He finally said and this seemed to be a good answer. The woman fetched him water, again apologizing for not having anything finer.

"Where am I?" he asked and the woman looked up from where she had been tending the small blaze in the hut fire pit.

"You are near the seaside, my Lord. I am sorry I cannot be more specific. I am not really anywhere near a…village." Mozenrath rubbed his temple. "Who is Jason?"

"What?"

"You-you said his name in your sleep. Is he your brother?"

"…Yes."

"I'm sorry to pry; it's just that when I found you two days ago you kept saying his name."

"I left him alone."

"How old is he?"

"…Thirteen... What is your name?" He asked to avoid more questions about Jason.

"My name is Mira." She stated quietly and Mozenrath nodded.

"Do you know of Agrabah?" He asked suddenly. He had to know how far he was. How far he had traveled to wind up here in the middle of nowhere.

"Y-yes. It is where the hero Aladdin and his wife the beautiful princess Jasmine live." Mozenrath resisted an eye roll.

"He married her?" Xerxes muttered about Jasmine and Mozenrath gave him a warning squeeze around the throat.

"Oh, yes. Several months ago." Mozenrath closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Do…how far is Agrabah from here?"

"Um…about five-hundred miles from here, my Lord." Mira murmured.

"Master, must go home." Xerxes stated and Mozenrath looked down as the eel stiffened. "Must go to brother."

"I know, I know." Mozenrath mused as he stroked the eel. Somehow he had to get back home.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up from the searing pain in my back and gave a groan and found that I was lying on a bed of straw my back exposed to the cold dungeon air. It always puzzled me how Azazel could be harsh and cruel one minute and kind the next. For a week I laid there in pain and finally Azazel allowed me out of the dudgeon….<em>

A knock at my door had me jumping but I relaxed when I realized it was one of the little daemons. It came in with a pile of cloth. New slave clothes. I took them and nodded once at the creature as it flew out and shut the door. As soon as it was shut it bit into my knuckles, but I wasn't going to cry. I can't let him know I know Aladdin, that the city and the rulers I was familiar with. He had broken me in more ways than one and I had new scars to replace the old ones to prove it. I wasn't about to let him humiliate me in front of my enemy. I couldn't, I won't. Aladdin can't see me like this. I wouldn't allow it.

I pulled the new clothes on and then made sure they were fixed as they should be, another one of Azazel's rules that he installed. The slaves were to look presentable at all times. The clothes were a light purple color and almost reminded me of my old clothes; it was almost identical, just not purple. After straightening them up, I took a deep breath steadying myself for what I had to do. Opening my door I stepped out and walked down the hall to my master's bedroom. I knocked and stepped back from the door to wait.

"Come in little one." He murmured and I opened the door. Keeping my head lowered I entered the room and walked forward. I felt him go around me once, twice. I grew agitated and automatically flinched as if he was going to hit me. Finally he stopped.

"Yes," he muttered. "Those will do." He patted my head. "That's nice."

"I'm glad master is happy." I said and he chuckled. "I appreciate master's generosity." I got on my knees and bowed low so that my face touched the floor. I was a slave after all nothing more… But maybe I would be free someday very soon.

"Come now, we have to get ready to leave. The Sultan of Agrabah will be expecting us." Azazel murmured and patted my face. I managed not to flinch. He then motioned for me to follow him. "Come along, we must show you off to Agrabah." I clenched my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Aladdin was going to see me, and he was going to laugh in my face. There was nothing I could do about it, and with that knowledge I felt the final door of my hope slam shut. There'd be no way he'd help me.

* * *

><p>Aladdin snaked an arm around Jasmine's waist as they walked down the palace halls. They had just gotten rid of the latest visiting diplomat and were trying to relax. Jasmine giggled and pulled away, causing Aladdin stop walking and look at her in shock as she wandered down the hall. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder with a playful grin. Aladdin knew what she was up too and started towards her. She let out a shriek as he tried to grasp her waist and she took off down the hall her laughter bouncing off the walls.<p>

"Hey!" Aladdin called to her playfully as he followed her. He was glad they had moments like these to themselves ever since their honeymoon, three months ago, it had seemed that they hardly had time for anything. Between visiting diplomats and learning how to be a ruler, Aladdin had it up to his eyeballs in politics. If it weren't for his father-in-law helping him, Aladdin never would have made it past the first week. Aladdin saw his wife's beautiful hair disappear around the corner and knew she was headed outside. He took off in another direction hoping to catch her.

Aladdin ran out into the garden and heard her giggling behind a group of trees and he smirked in triumph. She had her back to him and he grabbed her from behind, planting a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." He whispered in her ear and she relaxed. She turned into his arms and slipped her arms around his neck. Aladdin pressed his lips against hers as they laughed. Just then a guard appeared nearby and he coughed nervously. Jasmine and Aladdin pulled away to look at him.

"Yes?" Aladdin asked with an amused smirk.

"The Sultan would like to see you both."

"Is something wrong?" Jasmine frowned worriedly and the guard looked rather flustered.

"Not all your majesty. The Sultan has just received a letter and would like to discuss something with you." The guard said quickly and Jasmine looked at Aladdin in curiosity.

"I wonder what's going on."

"I dunno, but let's go see." Aladdin took her hand and giving her another kiss, both went inside.

A few hours later…

Aladdin was frowning in thought. Agrabah had just received a letter, a rather disturbing letter. It wasn't as if he cared what happened to the Citadel, no, what bothered him was the rulers of that land. Mozenrath he could care less about. But Jason… True the boy had been extremely hostile the last he saw of him, but Aladdin couldn't blame him. He would be mad too if his brother was sent off in a cage.

"Al?" Aladdin looked up to see Genie leaning against the doorway of the dining hall. "You okay little buddy?"

"Yeah, Genie it's just that…I don't know. I feel as if this awful thing happened to him." Genie knew he was referring to Mozenrath's little brother.

"C'mon Al. Maybe this Lord Azazel guy took care of him or sent him somewhere else."

"I just have an uneasy feeling, Genie. I don't know how to explain it." The blue djinn watched his friend sadly. Al always had a soft spot for the kid but no one had seen the boy since that balloon incident. Shaking his head he put a hand on Aladdin's shoulders.

"We won't know unless we ask."

"And the whole little demon thing…it's a little suspicious don't you think?"Genie nodded.

"Yeah, I don't particularly like that either, but at least we could have a look at this guy first hand." Al nodded and the two of them went to prepare for the Citadel's new ruler to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so read, review please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Lord Azazel, what a pleasure it is to meet you." The Sultan of Agrabah beamed as he shook my master's hand. I stood behind Azazel my face hidden by a hooded scarf. I stared at the ground willing myself not to look up at the group behind the pudgy man. Maybe they wouldn't recognize me. It was the reason I had taken the scarf in the first place. I had to make sure that my dignity was still intact. If Azazel found out that Aladdin knew me, then all of the pride in me would be demolished. He'd break me fully and I could only imagine the look of triumph on Aladdin's face when he saw what had become of me.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sultan." Azazel said smoothly. I looked up briefly every few minutes unable to keep my eyes on the ground. I saw him extend his hand to all of them.

"We would be very grateful if you wish to stay." The princess stated and Aladdin tucked an arm around her.

"Of course, I would be delighted to stay." Azazel chuckled and then motioned me forward along with the other 'slaves' which were actually demons in disguise. I flinched as I shuffled forward. "Shall my slaves take my things to my room?"

"Of course. I'll show him where you'll be." Jasmine came forward and I resisted the urge to flee from her.

"I'll do it, Jas." Aladdin's Genie piped up and again I flinched. "You royals have lots to discuss I'm sure." Azazel looked down at me and grinned.

"Go on, boy." He said mockingly and I scurried after the blue genie with Azazel's things. The demons came behind me and seemed to be keeping a distance from the jinni, so he wouldn't pick up their magical abilities.

"So, do you like working for Azazel?" The Genie asked as I followed him. I wasn't sure if he'd recognize my voice or not, but I couldn't not answer him. He might tell Azazel and then that daemon would discover that I knew them.

"I suppose." I muttered softly and the Genie looked at me.

"How old are you?"

"…Thirteen."

"Really? Why did he get someone so young?"

"He…took over where I used to live." I said slowly, trying to keep the persona of a slow-witted slave.

"I see. But still," He paused and then arched an eyebrow at me. "Does he make you wear that?" I instantly fingered the scarf material. "You got a scary face under there or something?" I looked back up at him to tell him why I wore it and I screamed in terror. Flinching and shielding myself on the floor I curled into a defensive ball.

"Hey, take it easy. I didn't mean it." I opened my eyes to see the Genie looking at me in concern and in his hand was a mask… Anger coursed through me at my own stupidity and the aggravating jinni that was leaning over me. _Dammit! What the hell was that for?_

"Why?" I asked, trying to calm myself down from being too anger and too fearful. "Why would you do that?" I tried to hide the fear that was probably in my eyes, but he had seen it I was sure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He helped me out of the floor and I grew even more embarrassed. "Gee, kid your shaking."

"I'm fine. Just startled." The Genie was silent for a moment and then said quietly.

"You've seen one of those before haven't you?"

"…Yes. Many times."

"You don't have to be scared." He commented. _Oh, yes I do. _"There aren't any around here." _Oh, yes there is._ I didn't say anything else as he found the right door. "Here we are." He opened the door and I was instantly floored. It was the same room that I had been put in all those months ago, when I had thought Moze was dead…

_We arrived in Agrabah several minutes later and I glared down at the happy people below me. How dare they be happy, when I wasn't! It wasn't fair! We swooped over the palace wall and landed on a balcony. As soon as we did the burly captain of the guard appeared. He glared at me murderously as he and some of his men stomped forward._

_"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded, looking directly at me. "Why is this scum here?" I tried not to flinch as he pointed at me. I wasn't afraid of him, but I didn't like the look he was giving me._

_"Rasoul, knock it off. Jason's just here-"_

_"Because you killed my brother." I said and Aladdin flinched, looking guiltily away. The captain snorted._

_"Good riddance." Okay that was it._

_"Shut up you moron! You don't know what you're talking about!" I tried to jump him, but the genie held me back as the princess reprimanded the guard. Rasoul apologized to her half-heartedly before casting me a nasty glance. He and his men quickly left. The adrenaline that had propelled me forward suddenly left me and I felt my knees buckle. The genie put his hands under my arms and helped me up._

_"Easy, kiddo." I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. I was too tired to protest at the moment. For a moment I had felt like my old self again, but the feeling was now gone. I felt empty again and I didn't like it. I wanted to sleep, try to forget. Instead of fighting back, I just allowed the genie to lead me away from the group. He opened a door and I stepped in carefully wondering what to expect._

_"Don't worry." The genie said with a slight laugh. "Nobody's going to jump you." I didn't look at him and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you rest, okay?"_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked stepping away from him. I then turned to look at him angrily. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"_

_"We just can't do that. It isn't in our nature, kid."_

_"You should have stayed away, and then he would still-" I couldn't continue as tears blurred my vision. He set a hand onto my shoulder and he patted me lightly. I gritted my teeth in anger._

_"Hey, listen we didn't mean to-" I jerked out from underneath his hand and backed away from him._

_"Get away from me!" he looked taken aback at my sudden anger. "Just go away!" I clenched my hands into fists and I soon heard the door shut…._

"Hey, you okay?" The Genie asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded rapidly to keep up the charade.

"Fine." I said stiffly and entered the room. It was how I remembered it. Fighting memories I quickly put everything where it needed to be before coming back out letting out the breath, I hadn't realized that I had been holding. The Genie looked at me again in confusion before shrugging and leading the way back down the hall. The demons all gave a small snigger at my reaction before going in and out of the room. I followed the jinni determined to keep up the charade.

"…Just remember if you can't remember where the room is to just ask me. I'd be more than happy to tell you." The jinni babbled and I tried to focus on what he was saying, but I was too wrapped up in worry for dinner time. What if Aladdin asks about me? Will Azazel tell them what happened to me? Will they pity me? Or will they laugh? Either way it would be extremely embarrassing. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Just lay there and die. But no, Azazel wouldn't allow that.

They sat at the table and I sat where Azazel had sent me in the corner, like a bad child. I sat there trying my best not to shake from fear of being discovered and every so often would catch one of the group casting glances at me. Oh, how I wished I could claw their eyes out. How dare they pity me! I don't want their pity, but something inside of me desperately wished they would recognize me and save me from this…thing. This thing that beat me in the night, haunted my every step, and made my dreams no longer safe. But it was just a thought and nothing more.

"So, Lord Azazel, you have yet to tell us how you acquired the Land of the Black Sand." Aladdin said and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat while suppressing a leap of distress.

"Yes, I am quite interested as well." The Sultan nodded in agreement.

"I'll admit it wasn't easy." Azazel chuckled and I glanced at him. "That young boy had a bit of spit in him." I felt him glance once in my direction and the look was scary in itself. "But after much fighting, I did manage to catch him." I shuddered as he said this. Oh, had caught me alright. I'll never forget it either. Azazel saw me shutter and gave the smallest smirk. I looked at Aladdin and the hero looked as if he was worried about something and I just about fled from my spot. _Oh, please don't ask about me!_

* * *

><p>Genie sat there frowning at the table deep in thought. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Jason was right here in the room. The signs were obvious enough. For one thing the boy in the corner had stiffened when they were talking about the Citadel. Another thing was that he was becoming more and more agitated as the night wore on. He shook uncontrollably whenever he passed one of them and he never once showed his face. And, Genie mentally kicked himself; the slave boy had acted as if he'd seen the room before. Which Jason had, not that long ago. He wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Eden was staring intently at the boy in the corner; she could obvious feel the faint energy that radiated from the boy's magical aura. He felt her gaze at him curiously and turned to face her.<p>

"Is that…?" Eden mouthed and he nodded slightly. She gasped quietly a look of surprise on her face. In the back of her mind she felt like he deserved it, but he was a boy and after all, his older brother had started it. Genie looked at Jasmine then, since Aladdin was busy talking to Azazel and tried to get her attention. She finally looked at him and with a slight, jerk of his head Genie made the princess look at the boy in the corner. Jasmine's eyes flickered at the boy and she looked back at him in confusion.

"Little wizard." Genie mouthed and she gasped quietly in understanding.

"But, uh, if you don't mind me asking where is he?" Aladdin asked and then catching the look on everyone's faces frowned in slight confusion.

I shifted in my seat now very uncomfortable. Azazel just smirked widely, looking at me once.

"Oh, I can assure you he is being taken care of."

* * *

><p>"That's good." Aladdin said and I tried not to flinch. "See I was worried that something awful might have happened to him."<p>

"Were you now? And why is that?" Azazel asked with a slight sneer. I shrank back against the wall. I was going to get it good when we left the room. "You know him?"

"Well, yeah. See he and his brother were always up to something." Aladdin said and I saw a very peculiar sight. The jinni, Princess and the female jinni were all making odd faces. Azazel gave a brief laugh suddenly and I jumped.

"That is amazing. I never would have guessed." I frowned a little. I think he knew all along. But I was still going to get beat though. I hadn't told him I knew him.

"At least he's okay." Azazel flashed the hero a smile.

"Oh, yes, he's well taken care of."

"And Mozenrath?"

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him just yet."

"Then how do you own the Citadel?" The Genie asked and I looked at him, hearing the slight accusation in his voice. "Aren't you worried that old Moze will come back and see you in his throne?"

"Genie…"Aladdin murmured shooting his friend a strange look.

"He left the boy in charge. So technically, I _**am**_ the Ruler of the Sands." His voice was hard, almost asking for someone to challenge him and when no one did he smirked. "Allow me to prove it." Azazel motioned towards me suddenly in the corner with a finger. "Come here." He commanded and I jumped at being addressed and shaking uncontrollably went to sit where instructed and kept my head down my eyes lowered.

I gasped in fear as he suddenly pulled the hood off my head in one swift movement and pushed a finger under my chin, making me look up at Aladdin and all at the table. The hero wore a shocked expression as did everyone else and once Azazel let go I ducked my head back down, staring at the table as my cheeks flamed with embarrassment and hot angry tears came to my eyes. I pushed the tears back forcing myself not to show any feeling at all. I was still waiting for the laughter to humiliate me further. Azazel had seen my embarrassed nature and he gave me a look that clearly stated that I was definitely going to get it later, for not telling him I knew them and I bit my lip till I tasted blood.

"As you can see, he is now my personal slave." Azazel said simply. "He is taken care of, of course."

"Yes….well you are entitled to your spoil of war." The little pudgy ruler stated in a hollowed voice. I tried not to look at any of them and avoided all their stares.

"Yes, indeed." Azazel stated and to embarrass me further he ran a hand over my hair in a pitying manner. A shiver went down my spine at the contact and I gripped the table to keep from screaming out. "Poor little thing didn't know what to do."I looked up one more time at the people at the table and they all looked away. It was then that I realized there was literally nothing anyone could do. I was stuck forever. And now Aladdin knew.

"He had it coming of you ask me." The burly captain of the guard said from the corner of the room and as much as I wanted to glare at him, I knew he was right. And was convinced even more when no one said burned then and I stifled a sob that threatened to come. My hope was stomped in the ground. And the pity was worse than any punishment that Azazel could deal to me. Tears slid down my cheeks then and I did little to stop them. It was useless anyway and it wouldn't matter. It wasn't as if they would help me if they could. I sunk in my seat a little, wishing that I was buried deep down the ground.

* * *

><p>Mozenrath was able to walk about now on his own now, since he had been unconscious for weeks at a time and most days he spent trying to figure how to get back home. He looked at maps for hours at a time with Xerxes not too far away. Mira stayed away most of these times, for Mozenrath was liable to get angry from seemingly nothing at all. She only came back to feed him and she usual gave him everything she had.<p>

"Master?" Mozenrath looked up from the charts on the small table to see Xerxes hovering over him. A cross look came across his face.

"What do you want?"

"Girl has magic."

"What!"

"Girl she made pictures in the water." Mozenrath rubbed his chin with a hand. If she was a seer then, Mozenrath could check on his brother. He stalked out the door following a happy Xerxes, who was just excited to have something useful to show. Mozenrath found Mira, by a small tide pool her hands hovered above it. Small bursts of energy came from the young woman's hands and Mozenrath came closer.

"You have magic." He said coolly causing her to jump and gasp in shock. Mira looked very ashamed as her cheeks reddened.

"I-I-"

"What can you do?" He asked suddenly and Mira looked at him. Her wide eyes blinked at him

"Wh-what?"

"Show me what you can do."

"I can only do a little. The only things I can do are conjure images and levitate just a bit."

"How good are you at images?"

"Fairly well, I just have to know what you want to look for."

"My brother." Mozenrath murmured and Mira nodded.

"Jason, right?" He nodded, though his jaw clenched at the name. Mira smiled a little. "I will help you find him." She held out her hand to him and Mozenrath looked at it. "Take my hand it'll help me find him faster." When Mozenrath still look unsure, she laughed a little. "I won't bite you." she teased and he frowned a little before putting his flesh covered hand into hers. She pulled him down next to her before closing her eyes and putting their hands above the water in the small pool. Suddenly an image appeared slowly and Mozenrath watched the image with wide eyes.

"Little master?" Xerxes offered and Mozenrath blanched. Jason was cowering in some lavish looking room, his hands covering his face slightly, but Mozenrath could see blood on them. But what he saw next sent him over the edge with worry and anger.

* * *

><p>The palace of Agrabah was silent as everyone slept, yet there was one room in which something sinister was going on. But there wasn't anyone around to hear it.<p>

I screamed as Azazel hit me again sending me reeling into the wall. It was hours since dinner and everyone in the palace was in bed by now. I doubted anyone could hear me anyhow. Clutching at my face where I was sure a bruise was coming, I looked up at Azazel who was practically seething with annoyance.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Don't you dare lie to me again, do you understand? I am your master!" I cowered against the wall as his fangs slid out.

"No, no, please don't!" I hated the feeling I got when he did that. It made me weak, but I couldn't help but plead with him. "Please." He chuckled darkly.

"Why shouldn't I?" he sneered at me and he grabbed my chin digging his nails in. "Do you honestly think that they care about you? You who did all these awful things to them? They know you deserve what you got. They don't care for a little pathetic boy like you."

"I-I-"

"See? They don't care and even if they did you're mine." I flinched as he reached for me. "Now, come here."

"Please, don't…" I said shutting my eyes, but my small protest was not strong enough to stop him as he sank his teeth into my neck savagely.

* * *

><p>Mozenrath tore his hand from Mira's, his chest heaving heavily, causing the image to distort and fade. His brother was under service to a daemon. It seemed not that long ago that he had that nightmare…Realization came to him then. It hadn't been a dream, it had been a warning and he didn't have to figure out from whom. Mirage. She had to have done it. Xerxes whimpered and wrapped himself around Mozenrath's neck. He had seen the image too and it scared him.<p>

"Little master, hurt." He murmured and Mozenrath seemed to snap out of his fearful daze. A very ugly, murderous glare etched across his face.

"Yes, Xerxes, but not for long, I it's time we go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short and jumbled a bit, I apologize, but hopefully you're following along with this story! I'm trying to update all my stories, i swear! Please Read and Review, I love you guys!~~PirateWizardThief<strong>

**P.S: PirateLover-That's a good idea with how he and the girl meet. I don't know if Aladdin and Jasmine will have kids just yet, and Iago and Cassim will be in here, maybe in the next chap! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, its been such a long time! So i won't keep ya waiting and reading this! So read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After the brutal attack, I stood in one of the many bathrooms sobbing and trying to clean the blood from my neck. New bruises littered my face where I had attempted, though feebly, to fight back. I glared at my reflection trying to stop the tears flowing down my face from both pain and humiliation at being found out by Aladdin and his group of goodies.

I poked at a bruise that was forming right under my eye and scowled when I winced. I kept one hand clenching the water basin, mainly to keep me from toppling over. I was feeling drowsy and sick not two things that should ever mix and it was hard just to walk.

"Jason…" I heard someone gasp from behind me suddenly and I looked up in the mirror in slight fear. Aladdin's genie was standing in the doorway arms fallen at his sides, his face in pure shock. Immediately, I ducked my head hiding my face with my hands but it was already too late, he had seen me. I didn't look at him again, feeling very embarrassed and slightly jumped when he appeared near me. I turned from him then to try and ignore that he was there. Instead I went back to mopping the rest of the blood off, determined not to look him in the eye.

"Oh Allah, what did he do to you?" He finally murmured again, and I watched his hand come up and touch my arm. I felt him grip me and turn me towards him, so I ducked my head back down and shut my eyes. I whimpered a little, my neck bruises still sore as he lifted my chin and forced me to look up at him. His dark eyes bore into mine for a minute before he started looking at my whole face. He looked at the many cuts and bruises on my face and then down at my still bleeding neck and an embarrassed flush went across my cheeks unwillingly.

The genie opened and closed his mouth several times before finally speaking. "…How-how did this happen?" I shook my head and began to pull away from him. I won't be pitied and I certainly wasn't about to tell him! But the jinni held fast, gripping me still and frowned at my obvious want to get away.

"Well if you won't tell me maybe you better tell, Al." He said rather crossly and I panicked. That was worse than just telling him!

"No!" I shouted stepping back in fright and he gaped at me shocked at my behavior. But I couldn't help it! It was bad enough he had seen me at dinner, but to ask him for help? I can't! I just couldn't do it! "You can't! I-he…" Frustrated at my jumbled words, I covered my face again as hot tears filled my eyes and cursed. "Just leave me alone." I snapped finally getting enough distance from the azure jinni that hovered near me. I breathed out heavily, cursing at my show of weakness and frustration and glared at the wall my back to the jinni.

"I think we should go tell, Aladdin." he said firmly and I turned to glare at him over my shoulder, hoping to make him see sense. He sensed what I was doing as being defensive and narrowed his eyes at me before taking a step in my direction. "Come on, kid." I gritted my teeth and like an angry animal I hissed as he dared to step in my direction again.

"No." I snapped and backed away from him as he neared me. Then flinched involuntarily as he raised a hand and he paused in shock again at my behavior. Again I couldn't help it. seeing his hand move up made me flinch in self defense.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid." He said soothingly, making my skin crawl from the niceness. "I wouldn't do that." I knew that, but I was still fearful of Azazel and what he'd do if he found me talking to the dijan about what he was doing to me. So I did what was natural.

"Leave me alone. Don't you think I've been laughed at enough?" I retorted and this time the dijan looked utterly shocked and I moved further back until I hit the corner as he approached me.

"Easy, no one's laughing at you, kid." He raised his hands to show me that he wasn't about to harm me. "Please, come with me. I really think Al needs to know." I backed as into the corner as I could get and he frowned at me.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." I wasn't really listening to him, too preoccupied with his hand as it started towards me again and for a second I thought I saw Azazel reaching towards me and I gave a start.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched as he lifted a hand towards me and I shut my eyes instinctively. "Please, don't hit me again! I'm sorry!" I slid down the wall and curled into a ball trying to protect myself from the threat I was sure was coming. A few seconds later, I felt something touch me softly and shakily I lifted my head.

The jinni was looking at me with remorse and he sighed quietly. "I'm not going to do that. And neither is Aladdin." He said soothingly and I fought back trying to get away as he gently put a hand on my shoulder. "I just want to take you to Aladdin."

"Why? He won't help me." I said and then muttered. "Not that he would if he could." The genie looked at me his mouth hanging open.

"Of course he would." He said, but I wasn't backing down from my earlier argument. With a glare at him, I started to get up.

"Just back off!" I shoved at the jinni and stood up fully ready to leave, but then he gripped my arms and made me stand still and face him.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to understand what's been going on with you." He was glaring now too; still halfway confused by the way I was acting. "But I'm not going to just stand here and pretend I didn't just see your neck bleeding like crazy from a wound that looks like a bite from something. Now you are coming with me to talk to Al willingly or I will toss you over my shoulder again if need be." He snapped out quickly. I just blinked at him and he sighed heavily before tucking a tight arm around me to keep me from running which I was still too stunned to do. Then he headed towards the bath doors and I flinched, my stomach doing flops, as he made his way to the door with me in tow.

"Please, don't…." I muttered for the umpteenth time and the genie sighed. Why doesn't he understand I can't do it? Moze would kill me.

"Kid, I'm just trying to help you, okay? I know that you don't particularly like us at the moment, but Al has to know about this. It isn't right." Fear wound its way into my stomach and I felt like retching at any given time. All it would take was one thing more to set, Azazel off and I wasn't too sure that even if Aladdin helped me would be enough to block me from his wrath.

We came to a stop outside a large painted door, where you could hear a great deal of talking. I dug my heels into the floor but the genie just picked me up instead. He set me to the side of him and knocked on the door. Suddenly I started to shake from head to toe.

"Take it easy." He said calmly and I flinched.

"I'm going to be sick." I muttered and he patted me soothingly.

"C'mon in Genie." Came Princess Jasmine's voice and I tried to bolt then unable to stand the tension but the genie had a firm grip on my arm tugging me inside. Instead of looking to face my enemies, like a coward I looked at the floor, head bowed, not allowing them to see my face as the door opened. One humiliation was good enough and I doubted that I could handle just one laugh at my expense since I was already feeling rather awkward just being near the jinni.

"Al, Jas, there's something you should see." He spoke and I heard them stop talking. I could feel the genie looking down at me but I refused to look up as I stepped away from him. He let go of my arm and shut the door to the room, knowing that he had just cut off my only other route to escape.

"Jason?" I heard the Genie say and I bit my lip. "Don't you have something to tell, Al?" I shook my head and heard the dijan sigh impatiently. "Come on, kid. Let him see."

"No." I said my voice barely above a whisper. I came this far yes, but I wasn't going to give in so easily. I still had just a little of my pride left and I didn't want it squashed.

"What is it, Genie?" Aladdin asked. "What is it that he won't say?" I felt a hand touch my chin and jumped at the sudden contact. Small delicate fingers lifted my chin up and I met Jasmine's almond shaped brown eyes with a hollowed expression. I watched her beautiful eyes take in my bruises and she gasped once she saw my blood splattered clothing that was soaked I'm sure around my neck.

"Aladdin…" She said and the hero looked over at me from the genie. Shock covered his face and he took a step towards me. I winced and looked back at the ground, fighting back another wave of hot tears and backed away from all of them.

"There now you know." I couldn't help but snap at them. It was the only other reflex I had at the moment. I felt like a caged animal that had been prodded too many times. "Are you happy?"

"Jason…" He said still half in shock and I then drew back further as they neared me, my fear over powering my anger. Jasmine saw the fear in my eyes and looked at Aladdin who was watching me in a confused manner before meeting her gaze. She tried to near me again but I backed into the door, unable to look her in the eye. I flinched, letting out a small sob I couldn't control, as she raised her hand and she lowered it in shock.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you." She said and I made myself look at her, unshed tears burning in my eyes. She was sincere and suddenly I realized that they weren't going to laugh at me. She actually cared. And now that I really thought about it, Aladdin was like another brother in a way. A less sarcastic one and I knew then without a doubt that perhaps he was willing to help me. I used to believe that he was okay to be around; maybe I could think like that again.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to her and I actually meant it. She smiled at me a little, seeing that I was slowly trusting her and then Aladdin came over; of course I jumped at his close proximity, but relaxed a little at the non-threatening way he was standing.

"Don't be sorry, Jason," he started and I looked at him in confusion. "-you've obviously been through a lot." He said and he looked sorry himself. "You're with friends now. Just tell us what's going on." Unable to hide it anymore or hold back the mixed up feelings I was getting, I sobbed aloud and crashed into Aladdin, like I would have done to Moze and buried my face into the hero's chest, finding comfort in the protective hug that he gave me without hesitation. I sobbed feely crying out what should have been cried out long ago, and for once I wasn't embarrassed about it.

"Its okay, Jason. It's okay." He said murmured letting me sob into him. "Easy, everything is going to be okay."

"I'm scared." I admitted once I had calmed a little and he rubbed my back soothingly. I was moved away from the door and was soon sitting on the edge of the bed. I finally composed myself long enough to wipe my eyes and be able to look at the group around me. The female jinni was in here too I saw and even she seemed to look worried.

"What has _**you**_ so scared?" When the others looked at her she blushed a little at her bluntness. "I'm sorry but last time I saw him he was causing havoc." Before Aladdin could say anything I spoke up.

"It's fine. She's right." I said and looked down at my lap. "I…I've had a rough time that's all."

"With what? Tell me what's going on." I looked up at Aladdin and sighed rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. This wasn't good knowledge for them to have. "Jason?"

"He beats you. Doesn't he?" The genie asked and I nodded, seeing that for once ignorance was probably best. The less they knew of what he was the better.

"I'm so sorry, Jason." I looked at Aladdin who was rubbing his temple and frowning slightly.

"What?" I asked in confusion and he looked at me with a sad expression.

"I promised your brother that I'd watch you and make sure you alright. And I didn't." He said in an apologetic voice.

"Well, I didn't exactly give you a reason to come back." I muttered and he smiled briefly.

"But you were right to be angry with me. I shouldn't have sent Mozenrath off in that cage." I gritted my teeth determined not to think of that.

"Don't blame yourself, Al" The hero's jinni said, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "It was me that let him go." I saw the female genie put a hand upon his arm. "I could've not let it go very far, but I did."

"I-I know." I said quietly. "I know that you had to do what was best at the time, though I understood your actions. I'm sorry I, er, well blasted you across the desert." I finished and Aladdin smiled a little.

"What I don't understand is how this Azazel got into the Citadel in the first place." Jasmine asked and they all looked at me.

"I don't know…he just appeared. I thought it was a bad dream but when I woke there he was…" A shiver went down my spine then and I jumped as the blue genie grabbed my wrist and slide the sleeve up revealing my black cuffs.

"I thought I saw that went I saw you a moment ago." He let go and I sighed in defeat shoving both my sleeves up to reveal the black metal cuffs. A gasp went about the room at the familiar sight I was sure they recognized from the jinni. "Allah, he really does have you under his thumb doesn't he?"I would never tell the story of how he got those cuffs on me not to anyone. It still scared me to think it.

"Yes. I can't fight back. I can't leave."

"He has magic?" Aladdin asked frowning a little. "He never told us he was a sorcerer." I fidgeted slightly and Aladdin saw me. "Is he sorcerer?"

"Well, er,-"

"The truth, Jason." Aladdin said in a tone that reminded me of Moze very strongly. I sighed again and looked up from my lap to meet his gaze. "What is he?"

"He's a-a daemon." I finally said and winced at the intake of breath from Aladdin and the rest of them.

"Allah." The girl jinni said, biting her lip slightly and gripping the azure jinni's arm tightly.

"Are you-Is he really?" Aladdin choked and I nodded numbly.

"He bit you." the Genie echoed. "That's what's on your neck. He took your blood." I nodded again and slowly pulled my collar down so Aladdin could see it. I let go of the cloth and sighed again.

"Jason, when was the last time you ate?" Jasmine asked after a while and I shrugged.

"I don't remember. A week or so ago, I think." Aladdin and Jasmine both grimaced at this and Jasmine stood.

"I'm going to get some things to help clean that and I'll find you something to eat." She said and Aladdin nodded.

"I'll come with you." The female jinni said and both girls left the room. Aladdin asked the jinni about running me bath water and I gladly accepted it when he asked if I minded one.

A little later, I sat on the small divan in clean more comfortable clothes and my cuts had been tended too as well as the fact that I was allowed to bathe the grime off myself and was given lots to eat. I yawned a little feeling rather sleepy and full of food and leaned back closing my eyes slightly. A sudden thought had me bolting upright though and I looked around for Aladdin in a panic.

"Aladdin?" I called out and he poked his head back into the room from where he and the others had been standing on Jasmine's balcony. He took in my scared expression and came all the way in.

"What's wrong?"

"What will happen when he notices I'm gone?" Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's what we were discussing." He murmured and I sighed. I had known that it had been a long shot. I'd have to go back to him.

"I understand." I said and he frowned opening his mouth slightly but I plowed through. "Thanks for all this. But I know where I've got to go."

"Jason, stop right there." Aladdin snapped coming in and pulling me back. The others were in the doorway now, hearing his loud voice. "I'm not letting you go back there."

"You can't stop him from taking me!" I snapped back. "He's my master, remember? He'll get me back every time! You heard your father, Princess." I looked at Jasmine. "He said it best 'You are entitled to your spoil of war' this is the same thing! He owns me and you can't do anything without starting a war and I'll assure you that he will!" I ended the rant and turned bolting to the door but as I did the door opened and I ended up face to face with the captain of guard.

* * *

><p>Not far from the sea side, a man rode on a black horse, his dark blue cloak billowing in the wind. Upon his shoulder was red and blue parrot and it had a frown upon its face.<p>

Iago glared at sky, his feathers ruffling slightly. All day long they had ridden and he was getting utterly angry. "Are we there yet?" he whined slightly, looking at the man he was perched on. "I'm tired!" Cassim grinned at his companion and shook his head at his impatience.

"Make yourself useful then, bird, and fly up to check." He said and Iago growled angrily before taking flight. The former king of thieves chuckled at the parrot's disgruntled attitude. Suddenly, Iago gave a scream and Cassim frowned.

"Iago?" he called and he urged his horse up the sand dune to see what was bothering the parrot. a man was lying on the golden sand his turban tossed aside showing off his black curly hair. Iago was screeching madly and Cassim looked up in time to see the parrot crash into him.

"Whatever is it, Iago?" Iago looked up at Cassim with wide eyes.

"Not what, who! That's Mozenrath!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was last part was short, I'm sorry but yes, Mozenrath has been found! Where is Xerxes? You'll have to wait to find out!~~Please Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Here is the next chap! Sorry for the long wait! Oh, and if you read any of my Alaric fics then please take the time to read Blackmoondragon1415's new fic with him in it called, Dimentionally Displaced. It's really neat!**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed that last chap: PirateLover, Sarah Goodwill, and all my visiting readers. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_Daddy!" A young curly headed five year old boy shouted running towards the tall man who was obscured by a blur. Laughing the man picked him up and spun him around. The man was curly headed as well though not as much as his son's. _

"_Did you bring me something?" The boy begged mischievousness in his dark eyes that matched his father's. _

"_Perhaps, but may I see your mother and brother first?" _

"_Okay!" he wriggled from the man's arms and ran towards the small house. "Momma! Daddy's home!" A pale woman came to the door, she too was blurred. In her arms was a three year old boy with dark hair and brown eyes that matched his mother's. Both their hair was slightly straighter than those of the other two. _

"_Come inside dinner is ready." The older boy grinned and held his father's hand. _

"_Come on!" _

_Two years later…_

_The curly headed boy was now seven and a half and was in charge of watching his five year old brother. They were sitting beside the side of a building awaiting their mother to come out of the physician's. _

"_Is mommy okay?" The five year old asked playing in the sand. _

"_I don't know." The seven year old scowled. _

"_Why did papa go?" _

"_I don't know."Now, the seven year old was getting annoyed, before he could say something their mother came out of the building. Tears were in her eyes and the older boy was concerned greatly. _

"_Mother?" He asked and internally he cursed his father for being selfish and running away like a coward. _

"_I-I am pregnant…"_

_A nine year old boy looked around frantically but neither his mother nor his little brothers could be found. A cry came from their house and he ran in to find his one year old baby brother clutching the crib with one hand, tears streaming down his face. The baby had taken more looks from their mother than their father. _

"_Mother?" The older boy called but got no answer. He was supposed to meet the sorcerer soon and he hadn't said goodbye yet. His mother and other brother were gone. With a heavy heart, he picked up the baby and carried him out hoping the sorcerer wouldn't mind if he kept what was left of his family._

* * *

><p>Mozenrath woke up to the sound of a fire crackling and let out a groan. It was dark now, the heated sun gone, and the clouds hid the moon so he wasn't sure how long he had been out. Turning his head to the side he saw a man in a dark blue cape sitting across from him staring at him. A veil went across the man's mouth and all Mozenrath could see was a pair of dark eyes full of intelligence and old wisdom staring at him.<p>

"Master!" Xerxes flew into his face looking very worried. "Master okay?" Instead of answering he shoved the eel away agitatedly and sat up.

"Glad to see you're alive, young man." A deep voice said and Mozenrath scowled at being addressed as 'young man'.

"Who are you?" He snapped at the older man and Mozenrath could tell that the man was grinning at him.

"Now is that any way to treat your rescuer?" the man teased. "I could have left you to die. My friend wanted me too." The man nodded towards something and Mozenrath's eyes wandered to where he was nodding. A familiar parrot was cowering behind some bags, his eyes watching him warily while he sent a brief scowl at the man.

Mozenrath snorted at the bird before looking back at the man. Who was this man that traveled with Aladdin's loudmouthed parrot? And why did his eyes seem so familiar?

"Your name is Mozenrath isn't it?" The man asked softly and the way he said it had Mozenrath eyeing him. "Iago mentioned it." Again the parrot cowered, when Mozenrath looked at him.

"Yes. I am Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands." The man gave a nod. "You didn't answer my question old man."

"It's Cassim and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me old." Mozenrath scowled. "Now what brings you to the middle of the desert and without provisions?"

"None of your business _old man_." Mozenrath said and the man across from him shifted angrily. Xerxes chuckled at his master's cleverness and slid across his shoulders.

"Probably to Agrabah. I told ya we shoulda left him in the dirt!" Iago hissed loudly and Mozenrath smirked.

"That is exactly where I'm going." He enjoyed making the parrot squirm and pale in fear, but he got a different reaction from the older man.

"I swear if you harm my son in anyway-" He snarled out a hand going to the handle of his sword, Xerxes hissed at him. "You may need help but you so much as-"

"Son?" Mozenrath repeated interrupting Cassim and then he laughed loudly. "This is rich! Aladdin's father just saved him enemy!" Mozenrath snorted with laugher and Cassim glared.

"Heh, heh." Xerxes added and Iago stuck his tongue out at the eel.

"If I had known that you were going to-" Cassim started.

"You would have saved me anyhow." The sorcerer interrupted. "You and Aladdin both have this Hero Complex that needs filling. Not to mention the fact that both of you are obviously of poor judgments."

"Watch your mouth, boy." Cassim hissed his hand flying to the hilt of his sword again. "This _old man_ can handle a sword." Mozenrath saw the blade and gulped slightly knowing that he was completely helpless without his gauntlet.

"Fine." Mozenrath didn't say anything else after that. Cassim relaxed slightly. But uneasiness filled Mozenrath's stomach and he had to ask something as Xerxes gave a whimper murmuring 'little master'.

"How long is it to Agrabah?" He asked suddenly and Cassim caught the desperation in his eyes and voice as he looked up.

"We should arrive midmorning tomorrow." Cassim saw the young man relax and ventured a question.

"Iago mention you had a brother. Is that why you are so desperate to travel?" Mozenrath grew tightlipped.

"Yes." Mozenrath muttered stiffly, wary.

"What is his name?"

"Jason." Cassim nodded, though something caught his attention. Something was familiar about that name…

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen." Cassim wondered still why the wizard was headed towards Agrabah. Iago had told the older man all about the Citadel and the Land of the Black Sand.

"Is he not in your home?" The man enquired and Mozenrath's jaw tightened.

"Not anymore." Now he was bristling with rage and Cassim arched an eyebrow. Though, he had no gauntlet the air seemed to crackle with angry of the young sorcerer's rage. Xerxes whimpered.

"What happened?" Iago came out of hiding in wonder. Xerxes whimpered again hiding behind Mozenrath.

"He was enslaved…" Mozenrath said through clenched teeth and Iago's eyes widened. Cassim frowned. But what Mozenrath said next had them reeling back in fright. "…By a daemon." Cassim leapt to his feet.

"And you know for certain that he is in Agrabah?" he questioned, eyes wide.

"Yes, I was lucky enough to find someone who could scry him and found him in the daemon's clutches. Those palace colors are hard to not recognize from what I saw." Mozenrath was gazing off now, worried about the condition of his brother. Cassim paled.

"Perhaps we should leave tonight. We could be there by early morning. That is, if you're up to it?" Mozenrath gave a nod a slight smile on his face.

"The sooner, the better. I've been gone long enough." Cassim secretly couldn't agree more. He had been away from his son too long.

"Little master?" The eel prompted and Mozenrath stroked his head.

"Yes, Xerxes. We're going to get him back."

* * *

><p>While Cassim and Mozenrath were almost to the gates of Agrabah, the group of palace dwellers was having their own problems.<p>

I took a step back at the guard's sudden presence and gasped in fright. He leered down at me and Aladdin came up to my side.

"What do you want, Rasoul?" Aladdin asked with a scowl. The guard sneered and I cowered like the idiot I was.

"Azazel is looking for his _pet_." I started to tremble slightly, but gave a feeble nod. The short freedom was over.

"I'm coming." I took a step and Aladdin put a hand on my shoulder gripping it. I looked back at him in curiosity as his eyes burned with an intensity.

"You're not going back there." He stated and I sighed.

"I have too. I have no choice." I started forward again only to be jerked back again by Aladdin. "Let go! You don't understand he'll come looking for me! You can't let him know!" I shouted at him and Aladdin frowned.

"What's going on, street rat?" Rasoul rumbled and I looked back at him and then at Aladdin.

"Please? You've already gotten too involved." I hissed lowly and Aladdin hissed back.

"No, Jason. This ends now. I swore that I'd watch you and I'm keeping that promise." He then looked over my head at the Captain of the Guard. "Tell him that he's, er, doing something for us." Rasoul scowled not buying it and I took the next step. I shoved away from Aladdin and ducked under the guard's arm out into the hall.

"Jason!" Aladdin called, but I was running full speed far down the hall, refusing to look back or even pause. I stopped at the master's door, wiping at the tears rolling down my face. How could I be so stupid? He would be defying law if he helped me! So, I sucked in my tears, and controlling my breathing I knocked.

"Enter." Azazel replied coolly and I swallowed my fear as I opened the door. Peering in, I found him standing at the balcony railing his back to me.

"Where have you been, boy?" He asked suddenly and I shuffled.

"Um, Prince Aladdin had some things he wanted me to do. So I-" In a flurry of movement I found myself pinned against the door frame my throat getting squeezed painfully.

"Don't lie to me!" Azazel snarled his fangs extending as he spoke. "I smell the soap on you! They took you in like a charity case and made you all nice!"

"I-I-" I choked and Azazel's eyes burned red angrily.

"You what?" He sneered. "You thought I wouldn't find out?"

"But I came back to you, master!" I said hoarsely and the daemon paused, calculating what I said.

"Yes." He said slowly. "Yes, you did. One wonders why? You had a support group. Why run from them?"

"I-I couldn't do it. I couldn't let him help me." Truth flew from my mouth and I didn't try to stop it.

"So you do have a bit of pride left, don't you boy? Too cowardly to receive help, eh?" I nodded and he let go of me, letting me slide down the wall. I sat on the ground in front of the door, my knees drawn up to my chest. He was right. I was a coward.

"Go on." Azazel said and I looked up at him. "Go on. I wish to retire and you are bothering me." I nodded and scrambled up from my spot. "Get out to the wagon and clean it, for wandering around without permission. I want it spotless by morning." I slid back out the door and let it shut softly. Finding my way down the hall, I spotted some of the other servants of the palace wondering to a small room. I fought to keep up and one turned to me.

"Are you the Lord's servant?" The woman asked and I gave a nod.

"How do I get to the wagons?" I asked and she frowned, so I responded quickly. "Master wishes it cleaned by morning." She gave me a sympathetic look then.

"Down the hall there is a set of stairs that lead to the outside. There you take the path to the stables."

"Thank you." I said and she nodded. I followed her instructions and went to work.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Rasoul grunted. "For a moment I thought you were defying law, street rat. Make sure you don't. He's not our concern." The guard had started rambling as soon as the boy had gone and Aladdin's patience was wearing thin.<p>

"I'll keep it in mind." Aladdin responded coolly and the door shut.

"Aladdin, what are going to do? Jason won't let us near him now." Jasmine said and Aladdin shook his head.

"I don't know, Jasmine. I just don't know." Eden came up and put a hand on Aladdin's arm.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She turned to Genie then.

"I have to go now, I promised Dhandi i'd come back." He nodded and they went to talk outside to talk somemore.

"Aladdin, he just needs some time." Jasmine said softly.

"I hope you're right."

Mozenrath, Xerxes, Iago, and Cassim made it over the palace walls with slight easy. It was well past midnight now almost two in the morning and the guards were nowhere in sight. Silently they made their way across the grassy garden ground and Xerxes sniffed the air.

"Daemon." He moaned trying to get under Mozenrath's tunic. Iago heard the eel and scooted closer to Cassim as the older man tensed, raising a hand to calm the parrot.

"Iago, go and tell Aladdin we're coming." Cassim whispered and Iago nodded.

"Got it." He flew off towards Jasmine's balcony.

"Are you sure that parrot knows what he's doing?" Mozenrath asked skeptically and Cassim rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure." Cassim went over to the side of the palace and finding a spot to climb, he started up.

"We have to climb that?" Mozenrath sneered at the wall and the King of Thieves looked down at Mozenrath with a grin.

"Of course. Unless you want to go and ask Rasoul if he'll let us in." Mozenrath scowled. Cassim grinned at the sorcerer's aggravated face and then heard something flapping above him. Looking up, he saw Carpet.

"Hello there. Mind taking us up to see my son?" Carpet lowered himself and Cassim jumped on.

"Coming?" He asked Mozenrath who grumbled irritably before getting onto the rug. Iago had made on the railing, but before he could go in Cassim shushed him wanting to surprise the people inside.

"It's good to see you, Aladdin." Cassim called and Aladdin turned with a grin. A man in a dark blue cape stood there his black hair streaked with grey. He clapped a hand on Aladdin's shoulder as the young man walked quickly out onto the balcony. Behind him were Jasmine, Abu and Genie and all of them were smiling as they came forward, though not one saw Mozenrath.

"Dad, I missed you!" Aladdin hugged his father as Cassim pulled him into a hug.

"Hey whadda about me?" Iago asked and Aladdin leaned around Cassim to ruffle his feathers.

"Of course we missed you Iago." Iago beamed and then was tackled by Abu.

"Alright, alright! I missed ya too!" The parrot said and then Cassim took Aladdin by the arms.

"Son, are you alright?" He asked and Aladdin arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dad, why?"

"There isn't a daemon around?" Aladdin blanched.

"Well, yeah but how did you know?"

"Where's the boy, Aladdin?" Cassim asked and before

"That's what I want to know." A very familiar voice called before Aladdin could speak. Everyone jumped and looked up to see a familiar sorcerer scowling at them from Carpet.

"Where is he Aladdin?" Mozenrath leapt from Carpet to stand before the hero. Aladdin sighed.

"I don't actually know, right now."

"What?" The sorcerer asked in a hiss. "How could you not know?"

"Because he ran away from us." Jasmine intercepted, seeing Mozenrath was becoming more cross. "But I think I know where he could be. It's where most guests send their slaves." Mozenrath's jaw tightened.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lana." Jasmine whispered to the head slave woman.<p>

"It's quite all right Princess, was there something you need?"

"Er, well I need to know if there is a little boy in there. One from the Lord."

"Oh, no your highness. It seems that he sent the boy out to the stables to clean their wagon the poor thing. He hasn't come in yet I'm afraid."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I awoke you."

"Goodnight your highness." Jasmine turned and made her way to where there group were hiding around the corner and Mozenrath was instantly in front of her.

"Well?"

"He's in the stables."

"What? Why?" Aladdin asked.

"He was told to clean the wagon." Mozenrath hissed at her answer and Cassim put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy." He said and Mozenrath resisted the urge to rip the man's hand off his shoulder. Xerxes instead took to wrapping around his master's neck and Cassim withdrew his hand with a look of disgust.

"Let's go." Aladdin stated before an argument could be had. They had to move fast for Rasoul was still making rounds somewhere in the hall ahead and they went out into the night air again.

The stables were silent except for the occasional whiny of a horse or two and there was a few lamps lit near the back. Mozenrath's black eyes swept the place looking for his brother and his brow furrowed with suppressed anger. Xerxes flew in and taking a sniff darted towards the back of the stable near a large and shiny wagon.

"Master!" The eel called and Mozenrath shot over to where he was and paused.

Jason was lying against one of the wagon wheels, still in a cross-legged sitting position and in one of his hands was a rag and a bucket of water sat next to the other hand. The boy was breathing softly, heavily asleep and Mozenrath was frozen for a moment unable to move. Then he came over towards the boy. He crouched behind him and gently pulled him off the wagon, letting Jason lay down against him. The boy was cold and he gave a slight shiver.

"Mo…" The boy murmured turning slightly towards Mozenrath trying to get warm. "Moze." The boy murmured in his sleep and Mozenrath shushed him, letting him move closer. Cassim froze at what the boy murmured. Mozen had been the name of his son…. Eyes widening he took a step back and Aladdin look at his father in concern.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Allah," Cassim whispered. "Mozen…my son." Mozenrath froze and looked up at Cassim.

"That name…how do you know it?" Mozenrath demanded and Cassim blanched.

"My son." Mozenrath frowned.

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Don't talk to my father like that." Aladdin snapped and Mozenrath gritted his teeth. Then Aladdin turned to Cassim. "What are you talking about, dad?" Cassim sighed.

"_Mozen stay out of the water!" Cassim yelled at his son who was running a little too close to the ocean._

"_Oh, let him play." Arianna murmured a playful smile on her lips. "Cassim, he's just a boy."_

"_I know my love, but he's not a strong swimmer yet." Cassim kissed her cheek and then placed a hand on her swollen belly. "How is the little one?"_

"_He wants to come out." She said feeling him kick out against Cassim's hand. Cassim beamed and kissed her on the lips. _

"_Do you think this one will be a girl?"_

"_I'm sure that it is a boy."_

"_How are you so certain?"_

"_Because, a woman knows these things. I will always have boys." _

"_Do you wish for a girl?"_

"_I am content with boys, Cassim, do not fear." He smiled at her and then gasped as Mozen fell into the sand. The boy popped up and grinned at them his hair full of sand. Cassim laughed and lifted the boy off the ground tossing him into the air. _

"That baby was you Aladdin and that little boy was…you." Cassim locked gazes with Mozenrath. In that look Mozenrath felt something click in his head and he remembered the dream he had before he awoke at Cassim's fire.

"Damn." He said and Jason stirred in his arms.

"So it's true?" Iago chimed. "You're brothers with those two? Cassim why didn't you tell me you had two other kids!"

"I didn't know he was still alive. And the young one. I didn't know she was pregnant again."

"That's because you left." Mozenrath muttered and Aladdin blinked.

"Um, not to break up the reunion or anything, but we best move this party elsewhere. Rasoul could come through here and I think the kid is getting a little cold." Genie said and Mozenrath looked at his brother. The boy was as close as he could get to Mozenrath shivering a little and Genie offered to take him. Reluctantly, he allowed Genie to pick the boy up and they made their way out of the stable.

Awkwardness came over the trio in the back neither one sure what to say to the other. Mozenrath strode slightly ahead trying to wrap his mind around what he had just learned. Destane he was sure had made him block the memories and now thanks to Cassim they all came flooding back. Jason of course wouldn't know of these things for he grew up under Destane, knowing no other life outside the Citadel. It was then that the sorcerer understood the boy's fascination with going places with him and seeing other people. Mozenrath wasn't sure what he was going to do now. It was overwhelming find out that he had another brother and a father in one night not to mention that the brother he was sure of was under the control of a daemon. Mozenrath's mind whirled.

Aladdin walked along side Cassim once again feeling like a wall had come between them. Why hadn't Cassim told him about Mozenrath? Of course he could understand not knowing Jason, but Mozenrath…. It was odd to say the least and Aladdin wasn't so sure of what he was going to do or say. He now had a father, an older brother and a younger brother and two of three had magic and had at one point or another attempted to kill them all. Aladdin was so confused and he looked at Mozenrath curiously wondering what they were going to do now.

* * *

><p>I gasped as I realized that I wasn't in the stable and sat up in alarm. Looking around, I recognized I was back in Aladdin and Jasmine's room. Panicked, I gritted my teeth. <em>Why did he do that? Why? Azazel's going to kill me!<em>

"How the hell do I know, Aladdin?" A voice spat out venomously and I froze. _ Was that…. Could it be?_

Peering over the top of the high backed divan, I saw him. Moze came into the room from the balcony and I felt happier than I had in months.

"Mozenrath?" I whispered not really believing what I was seeing. I stood up then and came to stand at the side of the divan afraid to go further.

"Moze?" I called again this time louder and he looked over his shoulder. He zeroed in on me instantly and he was striding across the room in seconds an unreadable expression on his face. Unable to stand still, I met him halfway and stopped. I was still afraid to touch him in case he wasn't real. He looked me up and down and his eyes stopped at the spot on my neck where Azazel had bit me and instantly ducked my head. I stood still as he examined it. He hissed slightly when he touched it and then his hand fell away when I winced. I bit my lip to keep from crying out from the pain and the shame that I had let something like this happen and then I felt a hand under my chin. Moze met my gaze and tears fell from my eyes as I looked at him. Not being able to hold it any longer I flung myself into him and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Moze!" I sobbed and he shushed me running a hand over my hair. "It's really you!" He shushed me trying to calm me as I sobbed into his chest. He was here and now everything was going to okay. I just knew it!

"I told you I'd be back." He said and then I heard something.

"Little master!" I moved to see under Moze's arm as Xerxes flew into my face.

"Xerxes!" I hugged the eel tightly, not realizing till now how much I really missed that loveable eel. The eel purred as I scratched him under the chin and I held him to my chest. As I stroked him, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mozenrath." I said shamefully and Moze pulled me back to look at me.

"For what?" I was confused. He sounded angry. Xerxes whimpered at his expression in my arms.

"For letting you down. I was supposed to take care of things and I messed it up."

"Now listen to me." Moze snapped taking hold of my shoulders. "That wasn't you're fault. Do you understand me? It was Mirage's and I'm going to make her pay for this."

"Easy, son. You're scaring your brother." A deep voice said and I looked to see who had put a hand on my brother's shoulder. The man looked at me with an odd twinkle in his eyes and he smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Cassim."

"Um, hi, I'm Jason. Who are you?"

"Don't." Mozenrath said hastily before the man could say anything he shot the man a look before tucking me behind him. "Don't tell him that. We don't know for sure."

"Come on, Mozenrath. We've been through this a gazillion times." Aladdin said coming into the room. "Just tell him."

"Tell me what?" The man came around Moze and crouched down to near me and I held my ground.

"I'm your father, boy." He said softly and I looked up at Moze whose expression was a blank one. He finally met my gaze and gave a nod.

"Really?" I asked and the man nodded. Aladdin gave a cough then and I looked at him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And, er, I'm your brother." Immediately my gaze went to Moze and he responded by snorting.

"That's still to be debated." Aladdin frowned and I clutched at Moze's shirt.

"Moze?" Mozenrath sighed and looked down at me.

"It's true, I'm afraid." I didn't say anything, too stunned to speak. Instead I sat back down on the divan, holding Xerxes. Mozenrath sat down next to me and I looked at him.

"Did you know?"

"Not until tonight." Cassim tried to touch me, but I moved back behind Moze still wary and unsure.

"It's alright." Moze murmured. "He won't hurt you." I can back out and getting a bout of courage I stepped closer.

"You look like your mother." He said quietly and I let him touch my face.

"I do? What was she like?" Cassim smiled and sat down on the divan. I went over and sat next to him making sure Moze was nearby. Moze sat next to me and I cradled Xerxes against my chest. As he launched into his explanation, I suddenly felt white-hot pain shoot up my arm. Gasping, I jerked my sleeve down to see my burning tattoo. Moze hissed at it and I looked up at him. Xerxes sniffed the tattoo and hissed at it.

"Bad, bad magic." He said and moved back against Moze. He steadied me and I looked up at him again.

"He knows I'm not down in the stables." I whispered and ducked my head onto Mozenrath's chest thoroughly scared.

* * *

><p><strong>How many saw that coming? Hahaha, yes this story was always headed in that direction. I thought it was a good idea. So review? Any thoughts on this or something to add or ask?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mozenrath, what do we do now?" Aladdin asked the sorcerer and Mozenrath frowned in thought.

They were sitting in one of the guest rooms, hiding from Azazel. The Sultan had given Mozenrath and Cassim clemency for good behavior, but both had to swear not to do anything to make that go away. They had reluctantly given the sorcerer his gauntlet back seeing how it would protect them for a while at least with another oath that he wouldn't harm anyone within the palace. The Sultan though, wasn't happy with the half story of being related to Mozenrath and Jason that Aladdin had given him, but he had to accept it for now. He and Rasoul were currently hiding out in a secret place in the palace out of harm's way.

"Wait." Mozenrath murmured. "He has to come to us first. I have to know if he's powerful enough to try and break my barrier." Aladdin nodded and looked at the little boy who was sleeping again, pressed against Mozenrath.

Jason was hiding his face into Mozenrath's chest, after being unable to fathom that he was really there, and had fallen asleep clutching at him. Mozenrath didn't mind the clinging for once, he was just glad that the boy wasn't injured worse, and he had a protective arm around him, keeping him close. Jason scooted closer to him in his sleep as he gave a shiver and a small moan.

Cassim heard the boy moan and looked up from where he had been sitting. He wasn't sure at the moment what he should say. Tension was thick in the room and had been since they had all arrived in it and it was getting worse. Mozenrath wouldn't allow them to come near Jason and Aladdin was getting angrier by the minute.

"You have to let him see us." Aladdin snapped. "He's my brother too."

"Trifles. He's still _my _brother."

"What about our dad? Are you going to not let Jason see him?"

"Why? So he can leave again?" Cassim heard the hurt under the angry response and stood.

"Mozen,-"

"Don't call me that." The sorcerer snarled and Cassim sighed.

"Mozenrath, you have to understand. I left to help provide for you and Aladdin. I didn't mean to stay so long but-"

"You were gone for a long time! Mother needed you!" Mozenrath paused and realized what he had said. With a scowl he pushed the thought away. "As soon as this is over, I'm taking him back with me." Stunned silence filled the room and Jasmine bit her lip nervously.

"Perhaps we should all get some sleep." She suggested and Aladdin looked over to see Abu, Iago and Xerxes sleeping near each other and Carpet was draped over them like a blanket.

"No." Jason jerked in his sleep and Mozenrath looked down at him.

"He's looking for me." he muttered lifting his blazing red tattoo.

"Dammit all!" Mozenrath muttered in a curse and then he started to get up. Jason quickly realized what he was going to do and grabbed at him. "No, don't!" Mozenrath turned around to him and frowned.

"Don't go!" Jason pleaded, feeling very distressed and Mozenrath's frown disappeared for a moment and he dropped down on one knee to look Jason in the eye. Jason was terrified.

"It's going to be alright." He stated and the boy was shaking his head. "I can handle it."

"Not if he kills you!" he cried out and Mozenrath gripped his brother's shoulders. "He'll kill you!"

"Stop. Stop that right now." Jason sniffed and Moze sighed. "I want you to stay right here, do you understand?" He asked and Jason's lower lip trembled.

"Don't go." Mozenrath rubbed a hand across his face, taking in his brother's dark circled eyes and concluded that the boy was too tired to be taken seriously. Hence the dramatics. He was too tired and it made him worried that Jason thought he was dreaming.

"Now, listen you've got to have your sleep." He snapped and Jason suddenly moaned.

"I can't sleep! He keeps talking to me!" Mozenrath froze as did everyone else in the room.

"What?" he and Aladdin said at the same time. Genie, Cassim, and Jasmine exchanged looks.

"He keeps saying he's coming for me!" The boy was clutching at his head now. "He's in my head!" Mozenrath stiffened and glared at the wall above his brother's head. "Moze I can't sit there!"

"Yes you can." Mozenrath looked back down sharply. "I told you I'd take care of it."

"Well make it stop! Make this go away!" Jason screeched and indicated the tattoo. The boy winced when his brother ran a thumb over the tattoo gently and it glowed slightly.

"I will." Mozenrath swore. "But I've got to find that bitch first." Jason nodded slowly and exhaled loudly before tuning his gaze to the highest window in the room. Suddenly the boy gave a scream as something appeared in the window. Jason stumbled back screaming louder and Mozenrath frowned at him in confusion.

"There you are!" An all too familiar voice called down from the window, causing Mozenrath (Who had never heard the voice before) to turn around quickly. Cassim did too and blanched. The others gasped at the fact that Azazel was no longer in human form; he was a fully fledged daemon again. Mozenrath hissed at the sight of the daemon, the daemon's leering gaze at his brother. He pushed Jason behind him out of sight and the daemon smiled at him. Aladdin came up to Mozenrath's side glaring at the daemon, getting over the shock quickly.

"Leave him alone!" Mozenrath growled warningly and the daemon laughed eerily.

"Gee whiz and I thought this guy was creepy before." Genie murmured and Iago and Abu hid under Carpet. Jason sobbed and backed into a corner and Xerxes followed in concern. Cassim did too and crouched near him protectively.

"Oh, no I can't do that. You see he belongs to me." The daemon spoke and Jason gave a small whimper that steeled Aladdin's resolve.

"No he doesn't!" Aladdin yelled. "You lied to us Azazel!" He pointed an accusing finger at the creature, but like a cat it only looked at him in boredom before examining his long fingernails.

"Ah, yes I am sorry about that. However, that boy is not your property."

"Get out of here daemon!" Mozenrath snarled lighting his gauntlet and the daemon growled in response before pointing at Jason.

"He belongs to me! And I will get him back! You may have daemon magic proofed this palace, but I'll still find a way in!" The daemon showed his fangs at the sorcerer to which Mozenrath glared and then in a flash it was gone. Aladdin and Mozenrath turned to Jason simultaneously and glared at one another briefly, only to find that Jason huddled in the corner, his face buried in his hands. Xerxes was wrapped around his shoulders and for a moment Mozenrath was almost certain that had been himself at one time. Cassim went over and knelt in front of the boy speaking softly. Jason suddenly flung himself to Cassim and the older man shushed the boy rocking him gently.

"He's gone." Mozenrath said, stating the obvious, and Jason looked up at him, fear in his tear-filled eyes. Cassim ran a hand over the boy's hair as Jason looked at Mozenrath.

"Come on." Jason shook his head and Mozenrath frowned. "I said come here." Again the boy shook his head, moving closer to Cassim. Mozenrath went over and kneeled in front of him, ignoring Cassim.

"Hey," he said softly and Jason looked up at him again. "I'm right here. I told you he can't get you here." Jason starting sobbing tiredly and Mozenrath rubbed his temple. He pulled Jason up with him and out of Cassim's arms, crushing him against his chest and supporting him from falling.

"You can have this room Mozenrath." Aladdin said and the sorcerer nodded over the head of his sobbing brother. Mozenrath set Jason on the bed and the boy sniffed and rolled away, curling into a ball.

"Don't let him get me, Moze." The boy spoke, soundly slightly like his old self. "He'll do something to me. I can't stop it." The sorcerer shushed him and covered him up with a blanket. Xerxes nudged Jason's pillow trying to fluff it and the boy pulled him closer for comfort to which Xerxes snuggled closer.

"He can't get you in here. Now go to sleep." Mozenrath commanded and Jason panicked. He let go of Xerxes to flip onto his back and made a grab for his brother. Mozenrath however was already headed towards the door.

"Don't go!" Jason shrieked as Mozenrath tried to walk away. "Please don't leave me here!" Mozenrath looked ready to be violent, not standing the raw emotion that the boy was pouring out. He wasn't used to it; it didn't seem like Jason at all. That proved he was hurt more mentally than physically. "I can't…I can't be alone again…" The boy concluded almost silently and Mozenrath paused, an unsure look on his face.

"Don't worry, we take care of him." Aladdin sounded and Mozenrath glared.

"I can take care of my own brother."

"Mozenrath. Jason is my brother too." Aladdin snarled. "And even if he isn't, I'd still help." Mozenrath narrowed his eyes at Aladdin, before he walked back to the bed where Jason was sitting up looking at him with a small tremble of his lower lip.

"Shh." He started to push Jason back down on the bed. "Now hold still." Jason started to flail and he got a grip on his brother's sleeve.

"No!" he screamed and Mozenrath pried his fingers off him which was harder than it sounded the boy had a death grip on him. "No, no, no! Don't go! Please!" Mozenrath pushed Jason back onto the pillow as the boy attempted to get out. He was getting wilder as he attempted to get away

"Aladdin, come here and stay with him." Mozenrath finally consented, utterly tired of the boy's struggles. Aladdin came and sat down next to Jason, trying to calm him.

"Mozenrath!" Jason howled like he was in pain, as the sorcerer started for the door. He sat up and Aladdin attempted to keep him still. "Moze!" He howled again and Mozenrath froze.

"Stop it!" He shouted and Jason sucked in a breath as his brother turned around, eyes blazing angrily. He went over and shoved Jason roughly onto the pillow and the boy thrashed about wildly.

"Stop, stop right now!" Jason looked at Mozenrath with wide eyes. "I am going to come back. I promise that much." Then the sorcerer sighed. "I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I can't have you screaming the whole time I'm leaving." The sorcerer placed his gloved hand on his brother's forehead and seconds later after a dark blue light came from the glove, the boy went limp.

"What did you do?"Aladdin asked intrigued and slightly suspicious. Mozenrath caught the suspicion and growled.

"I put him to sleep. He'll wake up in a few hours. I should be back by then." Aladdin relaxed and nodded as Mozenrath rose and he strode to the door with a fast pace.

"Mozenrath?" He paused in the doorway at Aladdin's call. "Be careful." The sorcerer nodded slightly and then Cassim met him in the hall.

"Take me with you." Mozenrath frowned and Cassim put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone. I've made mistakes in the past, but I won't allow my sons to fight alone." Mozenrath consented then, though he acted offended.

"Fine, old man. Just don't slow me down." Cassim grinned and then narrowed his eyes playfully as they went down the hall.

"What did I tell you about calling me old man?"Mozenrath and Cassim disappeared soon afterward, Xerxes at his back and Aladdin covered Jason back up. The boy was sleeping with a peaceful expression now, something that hadn't been seen for a while. With a sigh Aladdin, went and sat at in a small chair in the corner.

"Aladdin, do you want us to stay with you?" Jasmine asked and the hero shook his head.

"No, Jaz, you guys go on to bed. I'll sleep in here." She smiled a bit and kissed him gently.

"Call us if you need us." She whispered and he nodded. She took Iago and Abu into her arms and went out the door, followed by Carpet. Aladdin looked up to see Genie looking at him.

"I'll keep watch outside." Genie suggested and Aladdin smiled a bit. "It might help. You look tired, Al."

"You don't have to do that, Genie. I'll be okay."

"It's no problem, Al. I want to help." The djinn saluted Aladdin and he promptly left. Aladdin leaned back in the chair and he soon fell asleep not long after everyone left.

* * *

><p>"That's not right you know." A smooth voice came lowly from behind him. Aladdin jerked awake and turned around. Azazel grinned maliciously at the hero. He was sitting just outside the window that was closet to Aladdin. Aladdin glared and stood up.<p>

"Why are you here?" he snapped lowly, making sure not to awaken Jason. Mozenrath should have been back by now.

"You shouldn't have to watch someone else's brother." Azazel held his hand out, claws motioning towards Jason. "Give me the boy and I'll take care of him."

"Get out!" Aladdin growled.

"Why are you defending your enemy's brother, Prince Aladdin?" Azazel asked glaring now. "You think it wise to let someone who has wronged you time and time again into your home? What of your wife? Do you think that Mozenrath would not hesitate to do something?" Aladdin tried not to show slight worry at that. True Mozenrath had often made flirtatious comments, but he wasn't sure that the sorcerer would actually try to do something to her.

"Face it." Azazel continued. "The boy is a menace. Give him to me willingly and I will let you and your friends and family go unharmed."

"Never!" Azazel smirked dangerously.

"I see. He is your brother too isn't he? Well, all the more reason to give him up. You don't want a sorcerer blackening up your reputation."

"Leave Jason be. He will never be given to you." Azazel smiled a wide freakishly sinister grin.

"I _**will**_ take him, Aladdin. And when I do, that pretty wife of yours will be mine as well." With a flash the daemon was gone and Aladdin glanced at Jason to see if he had woken during their talking. He had. He was lying on his side, his eyes glued to Aladdin's face.

"Just let him take me." The boy muttered. "He'll leave you alone then." Aladdin frowned.

"No. I won't let him do that."

"But what about the princess? He'll hurt her and everyone else." Aladdin bit his tongue on telling Jason that Jasmine was his sister in law, it was better that he wasn't faced with that so soon. He was still slightly unsure that they were even really brothers.

"No, he won't." Aladdin told him calmly. "He can't get you."

"Yes, he will!" Jason sat up then and frowned at Aladdin. "Don't you understand? He's a daemon he won't stop until he gets what he wants." Sleep it seemed had given life to Jason and he was starting to act like himself.

"Jason, I won't let him get you or anybody else."

"But-" The boy was about to argue and Aladdin shook his head.

"No." The hero said firmly and Jason frowned irritably before flopping back onto the pillows irritably. "Try to go back to sleep."

"I can't." Jason snapped.

"Why not?"

"I'm hungry." He stated and Aladdin sniggered a bit.

"Okay, then. Genie?" He called and the blue being appeared in front of Jason and the boy jumped before glaring at him.

"Could you not do that?" he asked irritably. "It freaks me out." Genie smiled.

"Look whose back to normal." He rubbed the boy's head and Jason moved out from under him with a scowl. Aladdin laughed and Jason scowled deeper muttering under his breath. His stomach growled then rather loudly and they laughed again and even Jason smiled this time.

* * *

><p>After he had eaten, Jason sat up trying to wait for Moze, but his eye lids refused to stay open. Aladdin and Genie had left to do something that Jason couldn't remember. As he was drifting off for the third time, the door opened and his eyes flew open. In the doorway stood Rasoul, his arms folded as usual across his burly chest.<p>

"Oh, it's you." Jason said waving his hand dismissively with slight annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I've come for you." The guard said and the boy rolled his dark eyes.

"For what?" Then the guard smiled and a chill went down Jason's spine. It was him. "How-how did you get in here? You can't!" Azazel/Rasoul walked fully into the room and Jason started backing up away as he got to the foot of the bed.

"I have my ways, little one." Azazel purred, no longer in Rasoul's voice. "Now come along quietly." Jason shook his head and Azazel frowned. "You're trying my patience. Come here slave." He snarled and Jason's arm started burning. Jason screamed and he clutched his arm to him. "You belong to me!" Jason whimpered as Azazel started towards him.

"I need more energy." He hissed, his fangs coming out. "I need your blood." Jason opened his mouth to call for help when the daemon jumped him. He clamped a hand over the boy's mouth as he held him down. "Shh, there's no need for that. Your friends are quite busy with their own lives to watch yours." Jason bit down on Azazel's hand and the daemon howled, clutching at his hand. Jason crawled away from him and took off running for the door. Azazel grabbed his ankles and Jason fell, hitting the door and sliding to the floor.

"Aladdin!" The boy screamed as the daemon jerked him back. Suddenly the door opened and there was Aladdin and Genie. Azazel hissed at the sight and jerked Jason against him and pulled him off the floor.

"Stay back!" the daemon warned and Jason gasped as he was gripped harder.

"Let him go, Azazel!" Aladdin warned, brandishing his sword.

"He's mine! My slave and mine alone!" Suddenly Jason slammed his head against Azazel's face. He didn't want to stay with that daemon! The daemon shrieked and Jason pulled out of his grip and ran towards Aladdin. Genie pulled Jason out of the way and held him close, as Azazel got his senses back.

"You're going to pay for that slave!" He snarled and Jason tensed. Genie patted the boy reassuringly. "I'll wring you're scrawny little neck!"

"Get out!" Aladdin yelled and Azazel frowned.

"You'll pay for this interference!" And with that the daemon moved towards the window. With a grimace and a howl of pain it went out and a loud crackle sounded in the air. It had hurt Azazel to leave.

"Don't make me go back in there, please." Jason sighed quietly after the daemon was gone. "I don't want to go back in there. I don't think I can."

"Okay, kid you don't have too." Genie said gently and Aladdin nodded. "Come on in here with us." He led Jason back down the hallway and into Jasmine and Aladdin's room.

* * *

><p>Jason was sleeping on Jasmine and Aladdin's bed as the others talked quietly amongst themselves. Occasionally he would mumble in his sleep and frown, causing the group to look at him.<p>

Mozenrath and Cassim appeared in the room unbeknownst to the group and they saw Jason brother lying across the bed. They had gone into the room that Jason was supposed to be in and Mozenrath had felt the mall break where Azazel had gone through his barrier. Slightly fearful he had located Jason, so he and Cassim landed in where he was. Cassim went over and rubbed the boy's head softly before making his presence known to the others as well as Mozenrath who cleared his throat to them. They all jumped and scowled at the sorcerer.

"Mozenrath-"

"Was he here?" He demanded above Aladdin's reprimanding and the hero stopped speaking. "Was Azazel here?"

"Y-yes. But," Aladdin started cutting off Mozenrath's soon to be rant. "He went away after we saved Jason." Mozenrath looked calmer and then he heard the boy. He looked behind him and saw the boy was sitting up with a sleepy expression, Cassim's hand still on his head.

"You're back?" The boy asked with a grin. Mozenrath nodded stiffly and the boy lay back down and went back to snoring lightly as if he never moved. Rolling his eyes, the sorcerer turned back to face Aladdin as Cassim chuckled. Xerxes squeezed around Cassim and cuddled with Jason, making Cassim withdraw his hand. He'd have to get used to that eel.

"Where did you go?" Aladdin asked and Mozenrath glared.

"Morbia."

"You mean Mirage did this?" Aladdin asked and the sorcerer nodded. Jasmine gasped.

"Why?" Mozenrath growled.

"Because she's a-"

"Mirage!" Jason sat up quickly. "Where!?" he asked frantically and Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

"She's not in here. I'm not sure where that cat is. But, yes, she is the one who did it." Jason groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Can't you make her take him back?" he asked rolling over onto his stomach.

"I could…if I knew where she was. Unfortunately, it's next to impossible to locate her." Jason sighed and put his head down into the covers.

"Did he take your blood?" Mozenrath asked Jason shook his head, making the sheets crinkle.

"He was about too, I think. But we busted in before he could." Aladdin stated and Mozenrath nodded, going to sit beside his brother. Jason lifted his face from the covers.

"Why?" Aladdin asked and Mozenrath frowned in thought.

"It weakens him every hour he is without it."

"So could we kill him, if it weakens him a lot?" Aladdin asked and Mozenrath nodded.

"Yes, it's possible. However, it will take a month for him to be completely drained." Jason groaned and face-planted into the bed again.

"Will this nightmare ever end?" He mumbled. Moze sighed and ran his fingers through his brother's short hair reassuringly.

"It will. I swear."

"We won't let anything happen to you." Cassim added and Jason smiled a bit. Jealous, Mozenrath glared at the covers on the bed. Who did that man think he was coming in and trying to take his brother away?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, I know it's been awhile. Sorry if this seems rushed I'm trying to get my motivation back. **

**Thanks to MysteryGirl7Freak and Sarah Goodwill.**

**I only own Jason and Azazel. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"I just want to use my magic again, Moze." Mozenrath looked over his shoulder to see his youngest brother, lying on his stomach on the bed, eyes closed. They were in yet another guest room and Mozenrath had made sure to put as many barriers as he could. His gauntlet wasn't bringing him pain anymore. Quite the contrary, it seemed to be just dormant. The healing powers from the Cup of Life healed his pain and gave him a barrier against his own magic.

"I can feel it there, surging under my skin, but I can't use it." Jason continued and Mozenrath's eyes flickered to his brother's wrists. He, earlier that evening, attempted to free him from the binding spell he was under, but found that he couldn't get off the cuffs. The daemon or its master would have to free him. Jason opened his eyes and met Mozenrath's gaze.

"I'm afraid." He admitted, ducking his head again. "I'm afraid that he'll come back. I've been around him so long; I don't want to go back."

"You have yet to tell me, how he got in to begin with." Mozenrath stated and Jason blinked. "I have barriers set up around the Citadel. He should not have been able to enter without permission."

"You were gone. The barriers were down." Jason murmured and Mozenrath frowned.

"They should have worked for you too. Did you not accept the title?"

"No."

"Why the hell not? All of this could have been avoided if you had done so." Mozenrath growled and becoming irritated, Jason frowned.

"I was waiting for you to come back!" He snapped sitting up and glaring at his brother. "I don't want to be Lord of that land! I didn't want to take it from you!"

"You're my brother! My blood. You someday have to take the Citadel as your own. It's what we fought for."

"No, it's what _you_ fought for! I never wanted that place! It's a home, yes, but I…I wanted something else…" Jason trailed off and Mozenrath rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you always wanted something other than what I could give you. I cannot give you what you want."

"But _he_ can." Mozenrath grew tight-lipped.

"I don't want you talking to him."

"That's not fair! You and Aladdin both got to-"

"Don't talk to me about Aladdin! He is not our brother and that _old man_ is not our father."

"Yes, they are! And as much as you don't like it, they always will be. I've never got to know…Cassim. I want him to…I want him to….Well I just want him around." Jason trailed off, getting a little flustered at the emotions that flooded in him.

"_Fine_. Go then. Go and turn your back on me." Mozenrath muttered, turning to look back at the window.

"It's not like that Moze." Jason got up and touched his brother's arm. Mozenrath stiffened under the touch. "I just want to have someone there. I've never felt that before. We're brothers, Moze, but I want a parent. I want to know what it's like to have that." Mozenrath sighed.

"_Him_ you can visit then. But don't push it about Aladdin." Jason smiled and Mozenrath found a ghost of a smile appeared on his face too, before he shoved it back with his trademark smirk. "Now get off me, _baby_ brother." Jason scowled and hit Mozenrath's arm.

"I am not a baby." He stated and then a smirk of his own appeared. "Don't make me tell our dad."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Mozenrath snapped, though his eyes glittered with amusement. Jason stuck his tongue out and hopped back into the bed.

"Um, Moze?" Jason called after a while of quietness.

"What is it now?" Mozenrath heaved an irritated sigh.

"Will you stay until I go to sleep?" Mozenrath turned.

"I won't leave." He promised and satisfied Jason got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Cassim was standing at his window, gazing at the garden below as the sun rose in the sky. He had never thought it was possible that he would ever be in the palace and as a guest no less, but here he was. More than that was the fact that he had discovered his sons, though he still hadn't had a chance to speak with the younger one properly. Cassim wondered if the animosity was too strong for Mozenrath and Aladdin to ever be real brothers. Since Jason was the youngest, Cassim was sure that the boy wasn't nearly on one side or the other.<p>

A knock at the door had him coming out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" The door opened a little and Jason peered around the corner, looking a little nervous.

"Can I come in?" Cassim turned to see him and smiled in delight.

"Of course." Jason slipped in, closing the door behind him. He stayed near the door awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Cassim saw this and smiled sadly. The boy really had no idea how to act around him. _He's probably never even been around a fatherly person before._

"Did you want something, boy?" Jason looked at him and nodded.

"Oh. I was wondering…could I talk with you?"

"Sure, son. Won't you sit?" He waved at a chair and Jason sat in the seat. Cassim noted that he sat with the air of person of high society. More than likely he had been taught to act as such. Aladdin had told him that both Jason and Mozenrath had often acted as if they were above everyone else. More Mozenrath than Jason, though.

"So why are you up so early?"

"I always get up this early…." He murmured, looking away and Cassim winced as he realized he triggered something painful. He cleared his throat.

"I want to know more about you." Cassim started and Jason's gaze flickered to him again in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes. I haven't gotten the chance to actually speak to you. I'd like to know more about you." Jason smiled and got more comfortable in his seat, visibly relaxing under Cassim's gaze.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Cassim smiled and leaned back against in the other chair across from him.

"How did you meet Aladdin?" Jason laughed and Cassim smiled wider. It was the first time he had seen the boy smile; much less laugh and he enjoyed it.

"Well, it all started when Moze decided that he needed to find a new guy to mess with…." Cassim listened with amusement as Jason retold his meeting with the hero and his friends. They talked for a while until the door opened again.

"Morning, dad." Aladdin came in and then he saw Jason. "Oh, hey, Jason, err, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. Your brother here was telling me how he met you." Cassim laughed and Al made a face.

"Really?" Jason grinned this time.

"Oh, come on, _Al_. you know you like the story." Aladdin grinned at Jason's enthusiasm and Cassim grinned too. It was nice they were teasing one another, now if only the oldest were around….

"Mozenrath! Found little master!" Xerxes flew in and curled around Jason's shoulders snuggling against him. The boy petted the eel as Cassim made a face. Jason laughed and held his arm out as the eel slid down it.

"You won't bite, will you Xerxes?" He asked in a babying voice and Cassim and Xerxes eyed one another. Tentatively, Xerxes moved closer to Cassim and sniffed his hand.

"No bite." He said after a while and then gave Cassim a wide goofy grin. Cassim had no choice but to touch the eel, but he found that it wasn't as slimy as he expected. True the eel was cold, but that was about it. A clearing of someone's throat had them all looking at Mozenrath in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" Mozenrath asked slightly angry and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Talking. Why?"

"You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"Mozenrath, he was perfectly safe in here with dad." Aladdin rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Fine for _you_ maybe, but he should have told me where he was going." Jason frowned.

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"The hell you don't." Mozenrath snapped.

"Don't talk to your brother that way." Cassim reprimanded. "You're acting like children."

"Stay out of it old man."

"Don't talk to dad that way." Aladdin growled. Jason stood and started towards the door. He really wasn't in the mood for a fight this morning.

"Where are you going?" Mozenrath asked.

"Away from the both of you!" Jason yelled back and stalked out the door, Xerxes flying to keep up.

"Now see what you did?" Mozenrath and Aladdin said at the same time. Cassim sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Jasmine hummed as she went down the hall and paused as she spotted Jason sitting on his bed, Rajah's head in his lap. He stroked the tiger, his gaze off in space and Jasmine gently knocked on the door.<p>

"Jason?" Startled he turned to her quickly, waking Rajah. He snorted in protest and moved off of Jason, padding towards his owner. Jasmine ran her fingers over Rajah.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She whispered.

"It's fine." Jason said looking away.

"Is something wrong?"

"What if everything you were told was wrong? What if your world was changed all in a minute? How would you react?" Jason murmured and Jasmine sighed.

"I don't know, Jason."

"It's not fair!" He shouted suddenly, getting to his feet. Jasmine was slightly surprised by his outburst and put a hand to her chest. "For as long as I can remember, it's been just me and Moze. Destane wasn't a good man at all and I felt no love for him. I'd often ask Moze if he remember our parents. Do you know what he'd say? Do you?"

"I…"

"He'd say 'I don't remember' or 'I don't want to talk about that'. He never once told me anything about my mother or even…." Jasmine heard him trail off and she went up to him.

"I'm sure that he was upset, Jason. He would have told you." She put a hand on his arm, but he jerked away from her.

"No, wouldn't have. Now I have something I've always wanted and I can't be happy."

"Why not?"

"But Moze isn't happy either. He feels threatened by it all. And I…I feel afraid."

"Why?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"I don't want things to change. I'm afraid that this will become too much. I just want to be able to be happy for once and not worry about anything. But as Moze pointed out last night, I'm part of him and I can't let that go."

"But you are part of Cassim and Aladdin too."

"See? That's what I mean! I don't want to be Lord of the Citadel, or the Hero, or whatever it is Cassim is! I just want to be me! But I don't know what that is or how to do it! I don't want to change!"

"You don't have to, Jason." Jasmine murmured as she pulled him against her. Jasmine stroked his hair as she spoke softly. "You don't have to change or decide anything right now. And even if you did, no one would blame you for whatever you would choose."

"They wouldn't?" He asked skeptically.

"No, of course not. Cassim knows better than anyone what it's like to be judged and so do your brothers. Aladdin wasn't always considered a hero and I'm that Mozenrath isn't as well liked as he pretends." Jason laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not, but I'm still worried. They were yelling at one another again."

"They just have to get used to one another." Jason nodded and pulled out of her arms.

"Yeah, well I don't except miracles."He muttered and she rolled her eyes at his normal careless tone. He had moved from emotional to back to his normal attitude. Jasmine was leaving the room when Jason spoke.

"Thank you, Jasmine." She smiled at that and continued out the door. He hadn't called her princess which was a start.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jason became more agitated worried looking at any shadow that moved. Mozenrath looked up from his 'borrow' book and frowned.<p>

"Stop that." he said when Jason jumped at his own shadow. "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"I'm so sorry that my nervousness is bothering you." Jason snapped.

"It's not nervousness, its paranoia."

"I'm not paranoid!" Jason shouted. "I can't help it that some sick sadistic daemon is after me and it makes me twitch when I see a shadow because it reminds me of the times he's jumped me in the dark!" Mozenrath lowered his book and his usual stoic look was replaced by understanding.

"I know." He murmured more gently. "But there is nothing to fear."

"That's what you said last time." Jason pointed out. Mozenrath winced.

"Last time…last time there was a flaw. There are none this time."

"Are you sure?" Mozenrath sighed.

"Yes. Now please stop that." Jason frowned as Mozenrath went back to his book. Jason got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Liar."

"Fine, I was going to see Cassim, okay?"

"I'm not sure that is wise to continue this."

"Well I don't remember asking you."

"Don't test me."

"Don't patronize me. I want to sleep in dad's room."

"Fine, go on then." Mozenrath snapped and he looked back at Mozenrath from the doorway. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up.

"What is it now?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Are you mad?" Mozenrath was thrown by the question briefly.

"No. I don't suppose so." Jason waited. "Just be careful." He nodded and left, leaving Mozenrath to eye the door as he shut it. Mozenrath looked at the door for several seconds wondering what had made him ask that.

* * *

><p><em>Please review? Oh and maybe fave and alert?<em>


End file.
